Nada es lo que parece
by Audrey HMA
Summary: Draco se aprovecha de los privilegios de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort mientras se refugia en su mansión junto a los mortífagos. Pero la llegada de alguien con una misión lo cambiará todo... Porque nada es lo que parece y las apariencias engaña
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, asique os pido comprensión y, sobre todo, paciencia. Yo intentaré subir los capítulos semanalmente pero mis profesores creen que no tengo vida fuera del instituto, asique no sé si tendré tiempo, lo que sí os aseguro es que lo terminaré, no me gusta dejar historias incompletas =)

He de avisar que yo me considero Dramionera, pero quería hacer este fic para resarcirme, ya que Draco acaba con Astoria… Además, la pareja no está nada mal, hay que darles una oportunidad n.n

**Disclaimer; **todos los personajes, universo, hechizos, etc, etc, etc, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. ¿A qué no os lo esperabais? jeje

Este primer capítulo es muy cortito, es a modo de presentación y a ver si consigo dejaros con ganas de más. Los demás serán algo más largos. Os sitúo;

La historia se desarrolla más o menos durante el séptimo libro (Harry buscando Horrocruxes y Voldemort planeando su próximo ataque) pero dos años después (en vez de 17 años tienen 19). Voldemort está escondido en Malfoy Manor junto al resto de mortífagos. Draco es su mano derecha, los mortífagos le temen y es un gran experto en artes oscuras y la legeremancia (vale, sí, tiendo a idealizarle un poquito). Pero todo eso cambiará con la llegada de alguien nuevo a la mansión...

Y ya dejo de escribir, que soy una pesada y me enrollo mucho. Espero que os guste este súper mini capítulo.

**Capitulo 1; La noticia:**

Una joven de dieciséis años caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección al despacho del director, Dumbledore, como tantas otras veces. El viento mecía su oscura, larga y ondulada melena, y la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales hacía brillar sus ojos resaltando su tono verde esmeralda.

Su capa se movía al son de sus caderas, y el color morado oscuro de ésta destacaba sobre su blanca piel, al igual que su holgado vestido turquesa hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

Saludaba a los alumnos que se iba encontrando por el pasillo con dulzura, tal y como era ella, dulce e inocente, nada que ver con la casa a la que pertenecía, Slytherin. Todavía recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, y la selección del sombrero.

Estaba casi segura de que entraría en Gryffindor, todos le habían dicho que tenía las actitudes de un miembro de esa casa, a pesar de que toda su familia había pertenecido a Slytherin, incluida su hermana, Daphne, con la cual no se llevaba demasiado bien debido a los prejuicios acerca el resto de casas de ésta, y que ella no veía lógicos. Pero lo cierto es que el sombrero seleccionador decidió que su sitio era Slytherin y, aunque con el tiempo había descubierto que tenía actitudes de esta casa, como su astucia o, aunque a ella no le gustara reconocerlo, su poder de manipulación, seguía pensando que estaría mejor en Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo, era valiente, muy leal a sus amigos y, sobre todo, ella no creía en la pureza de la sangre o la supremacía de los magos sobre los Muggles.

Por fin llegó hasta la figura que guardaba el despacho del director y, tras decir correctamente la contraseña, _"limón"_ (N/A: sí, ha sido un alarde de originalidad), entró. Subió las escaleras de caracol mientras observaba la, ya tan conocida para ella, decoración del lugar; la tenue luz amarillenta y extrañamente acogedora, las paredes llenas de estanterías con libros… Había ido ya muchas veces allí pero seguía provocando en ella las mismas sensaciones. Sin embargo, lo que vio cuando asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta del despacho no le era tan conocido. Albus Dumbledore, sentado en su butaca detrás del escritorio, con Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt, a sus espaldas.

Miró a todos con recelo y, tras vacilar por un momento, entro lentamente, todavía sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Dumbledore se levantó de la butaca y dirigió su mirada a una de las esquinas del despacho, de entre cuyas sombras salió Severus Snape, con su rostro cetrino y su permanente gesto altivo. La chica miro a Dumbledore con cara de desconcierto y éste, tras ver el asentimiento de Snape, dijo:

-Señorita Greengrass, tenemos una misión para usted.

**...**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero reviews, aunque sea solo darme vuestra opinión.

Gracias por leerlo y por darme una oportunidad.

Besos

Audrey HMA n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Quiero agradecer los primeros reviews, que me hicieron mucha ilusión. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Para mí significan mucho n.n

Este capítulo también es cortito, pero con el tiempo los iré alargando algo más. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo tardaré un poquito más en subirlo porque mañana (o más bien hoy, porque ya son más de las 2:00) me voy a Dublín! Pero procuraré no tardar mucho, lo prometo.

**Disclaimer;**todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling (que la mía no da para tanto).

Espero que os guste o que al menos os entretenga un poquillo =)

**Capítulo 2; La recién llegada:**

Draco se levantó aquel día de muy mal humor. Había dormido muy poco y sentía que algo iba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Descorrió los verdes doseles de su gran cama y se dirigió al baño, tapándose ligeramente los ojos para que la tenue luz matutina que entraba por la ventana de su enorme habitación no le cegara.

Se lavó la cara varias veces, intentando con eso sentirse algo mejor, cosa que no consiguió. La preocupación seguía ahí, y lo que más le frustraba era el no saber porque se sentía así. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha antes de desayunar.

Ya duchado, vestido y con su platino cabello perfectamente arreglado, aunque algo despeinado por el agua, bajó hacia el gran comedor para que los elfos domésticos le sirvieran un buen desayuno.

La mansión Malfoy estaba muy tranquila aquella mañana. La mayoría de los mortífagos que allí se hospedaban habían tenido que salir la noche anterior para una misión de señor oscuro, asique todavía se encontraban durmiendo.

Bajó las escaleras, de un sobrio color caoba y que crujían bajo el peso de sus pies, lentamente y con aires de superioridad, sintiéndose el príncipe de aquel lugar y de todos, o mejor dicho, casi todos, los que allí se alojaban. Con la capa negra cayéndole perfectamente sobre sus hombros, contrastando con su pálido tono de piel, y su impoluto traje oscuro sin una sola arruga, entró al comedor, en cuya gran mesa había una cantidad ingente de comida de desayuno, que los elfos habían preparado solo para él en cuanto le habían oído levantarse.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo todos los mortífagos en la mansión, y en menos de una hora ya estaban todos preparados para lo que el señor oscuro les ordenara, y éste último no tardó mucho en hacer su aparición.

La comida que había encima de la mesa desapareció y todos los mortífagos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Sin embargo, Draco ya no ocupaba el mismo lugar que antaño, entre sus padres. Ahora él se sentaba al lado derecho de Voldemort, indicando así su posición jerárquica entre los mortífagos. Él era el favorito del señor oscuro, mandaba sobre los demás y éstos lo sabían y le temían. Y no era para menos, Draco se había ganado ese puesto a pulso, ejerciendo las torturas (solo a mortífagos) que su Lord le ordenada, y demostrando un gran dominio de las maldiciones e incluso de la legeremancia.

-Veo que ya estamos todos… -comenzó Voldemort, con su habitual lentitud y frialdad, y ese tono mortalmente tranquilo que conseguía poner nervioso hasta Gryffindor más valiente.

En ese momento, Nagini, que había estado vagando por la sala todo ese tiempo, se acercó a Draco, rodeó su pierna izquierda con su alargado y ancho cuerpo y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes. Éste, a pesar de lo incómodo que eso le resultó, prefirió no hacer nada, por la posible reacción que pudiera tener Voldemort ante el maltrato de su fiel "mascota".

Sin embargo, el contacto del animal no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación, y no le gustaba nada la sensación de vulnerabilidad que esto le daba, mucho menos cuando el señor oscuro estaba cerca.

-Bien… Bien… -continuó, meditabundo, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"- Ayer la misión no salió como yo esperaba, hubo ciertas… -caviló unos segundos, pensando qué palabra usar- complicaciones, que podrían haberse evitado, ¿no es así Antonin?

Antonin Dolohov, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, agachó la cabeza e hizo un leve asentimiento, admitiendo su error. Sabía lo que vendría después de esa reunión, casi podía sentir el dolor provocado por los Cruciatus que alguno de los que estaban sentados en esa misma mesa, con los que charlaba y convivía, le lanzarían en una de las mazmorras de la mansión como castigo por su fracaso.

Voldemort se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el comedor, dejando una sensación helada cada vez que pasaba por detrás de alguno de los que estaban allí reunidos.

-No debemos permitirnos errores. El final esta próximo, y la victoria y el poder serán solo para los más fuertes. –Todos asintieron y Voldemort volvió al lugar en el que estaba su silla, presidiendo la larga mesa, pero no se sentó- Por suerte, yo ya me estoy encargando de que todo salga como es debido. Hoy mismo se incorporará alguien nuevo entre nuestras filas, a quien deberéis respetar y tratar mejor que a nadie. Podrá mandar sobre vosotros, todos vosotros –al decir esto último su mirada se clavó en Draco por unos instantes, quien tragó saliva bruscamente ante la severidad y decisión con la que los ojos inyectados en sangre de su señor se fijaban en él- y deberéis cumplir todas sus órdenes. Tengo planes, grandes planes para ella…

Se oyeron algunos murmullos en la sala pero todos acataron lo que dijo Voldemort sin rechistar.

-Mi Lord –comenzó diciendo Draco una vez la sala había quedado vacía.

-¡Oh! Joven Malfoy, sabía que no te quedarías contento con mi decisión ¿no es así?

Draco se amilano ante la cercanía de Voldemort ahora que estaban solos y nadie podía respaldarle. No se atrevía a mirarle, mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero sabía perfectamente que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le observaba, se fijaba en todo lo que hacía, buscando cualquier muestra de debilidad para poder regodearse de la autoridad que tenía sobre todos, incluso los que habían demostrado ser de los mejores.

-No, mi Lord, solo me interesaba saber quién es la persona que se va a unir a nosotros... –su idea inicial no fue precisamente interesarse por la identidad del recién llegado, sino rebatirle a Voldemort el hecho de que hubiera metido a alguien nuevo en su mansión y que encima tuviera que hacer todo lo que le pidiera. Pero no era fácil enfrentarse al mago oscuro más poderoso, capaz de matar a alguien sin contemplaciones en tan solo unos segundos, y Draco nunca se caracterizó por su valentía, eso era demasiado Gryffindor para él.

-Así me gusta joven Malfoy, nadie debe cuestionar mis decisiones… -Voldemort, con un grácil movimiento de varita, abrió el gran portón del comedor (que había sido cerrado anteriormente por los mortífagos al salir)- ¡Ya puedes pasar!

En ese momento Draco alzó su mirada y vio como una menuda figura, que resolvió sería una mujer por su complexión física, aunque no pudo verla la cara puesto que se la tapaba una ancha capucha negra, perteneciente a su larga capa, del mismo color, entraba por la puerta con paso lento y firme. Cuando hubo llegado a la altura de Voldemort se quitó la capucha, descubriendo a una joven de piel blanca, brillante, ojos verdes y apagados, como si le hubieran quitado toda la felicidad que se pudiera ver reflejada en ellos, labios finos y rosados, y cabello largo y oscuro. Sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia arriba, dándole un aspecto inocente y asustadizo, pero su postura erguida indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Astoria Greengrass, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

...

Draco salió furioso al jardín trasero de la mansión. No podía creerse que su señor hubiera depositado toda su confianza en una niñata dos años menor que él y que seguramente sería una inexperta en todo lo referente a magia oscura. Todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Él después de que Astoria se fuera a instalarse.

"_-Mi Lord ¿qué tiene pensado para ella? Astoria Greengrass es todavía muy joven como para tener tanta autoridad entre nosotros. _

_-Joven Malfoy, no olvides que tú tenías un año menos cuando te hiciste esa marca que ahora llevas orgullosamente tatuada en tu brazo izquierdo. _

_Draco reprimió un bufido de indignación al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo osaba compararle con Greengrass? Él había demostrado un dominio de la magia muy superior al de cualquier mago de su edad, mientras que Astoria, por lo que había visto cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts, difícilmente conseguía sacar más de un "Aceptable"._

_-Yo soy mejor que ella en cualquier aspecto. –mascullo Draco cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en actitud desafiante, aun sabiendo que tendría todas las de perder en un enfrentamiento contra Voldemort._

_-¡Te equivocas! Esa muchacha tiene algo que tú no tienes… -Draco le miró con curiosidad- Pero todo a su tiempo joven Malfoy, no debemos adelantar acontecimientos. Ahora vete a informar a todos de cómo deben tratar a nuestra nueva… adquisición._

_Y con una carcajada que más que risa daba miedo, Voldemort, se desapareció."_

Había tenido que informar a todos de que ahora sería Astoria la que mandara, que ocuparía su puesto y que sería a ella a quien deberían obedecer. Fue como una bofetada ver las caras de decepción de sus padres al saber que su querido hijo, el cual creían que le devolvería la antigua gloria al apellido Malfoy entre los mortífagos y, por lo tanto, las familias poderosas del mundo mágico, era derrocado por una chiquilla que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Voldemort la había escogido a ella? ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando todo empezó? Y lo que más le fastidiaba; ¿qué tenía Astoria que él no tuviera?

...

Astoria subió las escaleras principales, de caracol, de la mansión Malfoy con decisión y la cabeza bien alta, intentando parecer más fuerte de lo que realmente se sentía en esos momentos. Siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado. Giró a la izquierda, siguió un cortó pasillo oscuro lleno de cuadros de la familia Malfoy, luego otra vez a la izquierda, este pasillo estaba algo más iluminado y era menos tétrico que el anterior, y por fin encontró la habitación que le habían asignado. Se fijó en que su cuarto estaba justo enfrente de otro y que había unas escaleras laterales color caoba en el pasillo que los separaba, decidió que sería por allí por done bajaría siempre, no le gustaban nada las escaleras de caracol.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y se asomó con cautela. No esperaba encontrarse a ningún mortífago dispuesto a lanzarle una imperdonable allí dentro, más que nada porque supuestamente tenían que respetarla y ella era la que mandaba, pero ese lugar le daba escalofríos y no se fiaba nada de esa gente. Descubrió una habitación fría, de paredes rocosas y grisáceas, grande y desolada. Había una cama de tamaño considerable en el lado derecho, y en el izquierdo una chimenea vieja que ni siquiera estaba encendida, dándole un aspecto aun más deprimente. Lo único que parecía poder animarla era el gran ventanal situado justo enfrente de la puerta a la que estaba asomada, y por el que entraba una luz blanquecina a través de las blancas y finas cortinas. Se acercó y pudo comprobar que el ventanal daba una bonita terraza con vistas al gran jardín de los Malfoy.

De repente un elfo se apareció en la habitación. Astoria dio un gran bote y tuvo que agarrarse a las cortinas para no caerse del susto.

-Maiky siente haber asustado la joven. El amo envió a Maiky a ayudar. La joven puede pedir lo que desee. –se disculpó la pequeña elfina doméstica mientras hacía una reverencia. Su redondeada y chata nariz, unido a sus grandes ojos violetas le daban un aspecto afable y tierno. Iba vestida con un zarrapastroso vestido lleno de remiendos de una tela parecida al esparto.

-No estaría mal que la habitación tuviera un aspecto más… acogedor. –sugirió Astoria con altivez, mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la repisa de la chimenea.

-¿Cómo desea que sea la habitación la joven?

-Quiero que las paredes sean de madera lacada de pino. –comenzó, mientras rememoraba como había querido siempre que fuera su habitación- El suelo en color caoba me gusta, pero quiero que haya una alfombra enorme en el centro de color morado. –Astoria caminaba por el cuarto señalando cada cosa que deseaba cambiar- Que la chimenea siempre esté encendida, y que sea color marfil. ¡Ah! Y quiero un sofá grande y cómodo colocado justo enfrente, también de color marfil. El ventanal me encanta pero las cortinas son demasiado claras, las prefiero en morado, y que sean gruesas, pero que se puedan descorrer con facilidad. Por último… la cama. Sábanas blancas y doseles verde botella con detalles en plata (N/A: Hay que hacer honor a Slytherin). Y pon un armario, una estantería y un escritorio que esto está muy desolado, ¡qué se note que estamos en una mansión!

-Maiky ha apuntado todo lo que la joven ha dicho, y Maiky necesita unos minutos para hacerlo. –comentó la elfina con cara de preocupación, evitando la mirada de la pequeña de los Greengrass.

-¡Pues ya estas tardando!

Astoria no era muy respetuosa con los elfos domésticos. Si bien no le gustaba que los maltrataran, tampoco era muy defensora de sus derechos. En su opinión, eran criaturas creadas para servirla pero con las que tenía que convivir pacíficamente.

Observó que sus baúles habían aparecido en uno de los rincones de la habitación y, con un hechizo _Levicorpus_, los puso encima de la cama para empezar a ordenar la ropa en el armario que acababa de hacer aparecer Minky al lado derecho de la puerta.

Pero, justo cuando iba a sacar la primera capa del baúl, alguien entró por la puerta de su habitación.

-Vaya… vaya… nuestra nueva… invitada. -La risa estridente y desquiciada de la dueña de aquella voz al decir esto último activó las alarmas de Astoria, quien se dio la vuelta lentamente, intentando aparentar la mayor seguridad que le era posible.

-Bellatrix Lestrange…

...

Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Notas;

**1.- **Como habréis podido comprobar, manejar a Voldemort no es que se me dé muy bien, aunque espero mejorar con el tiempo porque tiene un papel más o menos importante en el fic.

**2.- **Sí, la decoración de la habitación es súper extraña, la verdad es que en mi cabeza quedaba mejor que aquí escrito, pero bueno, podéis imaginárosla como a vosotros más os guste, es lo bueno de estas cosas =)

**Gracias otra vez.**

Besos

Audrey HMA n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**=) **Siento mucho el retraso u.u Como os dije, me fui a Dublín y cuando volví estaba taaan cansada… Pero mereció la pena, que me lo pase muy bien =D

**=) **Muchas gracias por los reviews, que siempre me animan mucho ^.^

**Disclaimer; **personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc… etc… etc… pertenecen a… (Redoble de tambores) ¡J.K Rowling! ¡Tará! (¿A qué no os lo esperabais?)

**=)** Pensamientos en cursiva y entre comillas.

**=) **Espero que este capítulo os guste o, como digo siempre, al menos os entretenga un poquito n.n

**Capítulo 3; Actitudes: **

-Mi Lord, últimamente ha estado muy pendiente de Greengrass, pero aun no nos ha dicho por qué la escogió como favorita. –comentó Snape después de un rato de silencio.

Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña sala de la mansión, apenas iluminada por el tenue fuego de una vieja chimenea, y únicamente amueblado con un par de sillones en los que estaban sentados los dos interlocutores.

-Severus ¿qué opinas de esta casa? –preguntó Voldemort con tono indiferente mientras contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea, que parecía mermar ante su mirada, e ignorando por completó lo dicho por Snape.

-No se mi Lord, no he tenido la oportunidad de…

-¡Es oscura! –Le interrumpió el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, levantándose de la silla enérgicamente sin dejar de observar el fuego- Todo aquí es oscuro. ¡Vosotros sois oscuros! Pero ella… Ella, Severus,ella es diferente.

-¿Qué puede tener tan distinto como para poder mandar sobre todos nosotros? Mi Lord, los mortífagos están muy disgustados, es solo una niña y no es que sea precisamente la mejor maga de su generación… ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

-¡Haces muchas preguntas Severus! –Gritó con actitud iracunda Voldemort, girándose y clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre en Snape, quien se mantuvo impasible a pesar de la severidad de la mirada del mago oscuro- ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones! Ella puede ayudarnos mucho a ganar la guerra, no necesitáis saber más.

Voldemort levantó su varita en un veloz movimiento y Snape supo lo que vendría a continuación. Lo había sabido desde el principio, a Voldemort no le gustaba que pusieran en duda lo que hace, asique cuando escuchó esa palabra sintió más alivio que dolor, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, porque nadie discutía con el mago oscuro más poderoso y salía impune.

-¡Cruccio!

…...

-¡Bombarda máxima! –gritó Astoria con todas sus fuerzas mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia un muro que había hecho aparecer previamente Bellatrix, sin embargo, el muro apenas se tambaleó un poquito.

-¡Tienes que concentrarte más! Es un hechizo muy fácil, si de verdad quieres serle útil a nuestro señor debes mejorar y esforzarte. –dijo una muy colérica Bellatrix, acercándose a Astoria con paso firme y amenazante- Espero que cuando vuelva seas capaz de, aunque sea, hacer que el muro se "percate" de que le has lanzado un hechizo.

Bellatrix soltó una desquiciada carcajada y, tras ver el débil asentimiento de Astoria ante sus palabras, se desapareció.

Astoria, por su parte, siguió intentando derribar el muro con el hechizo, pero era inútil.

-Hay algo que falla pero… ¿el qué? –murmuró mientras observaba su varita.

-Es la actitud. –Dijo de repente Draco, apareciendo de entre las ramas de unos de los árboles del jardín trasero de la mansión, en el que se encontraban, y apoyándose en el tronco del mismo con actitud despreocupada- Tus movimientos son los correctos pero tu actitud es malísima.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Astoria, frunciendo el ceño y dándose la vuelta para poder mirarle.

-No sabía que fueras tan cortita Greengrass. –Draco se separo del tronco del árbol y se acercó lentamente, con esos aires de "soy el dueño del mundo y lo sabes" tan propios de él- Tienes que pensar en destrozar el muro, en partirlo en mil pedazos, no en cómo debes mover la mano. Lo único que tienes que…

-¿Cómo sabías tú que estaba pensando en cómo mover la mano? –le interrumpió Astoria con suspicacia.

-¿Y eso que importa Greengrass? ¡Te estoy intentando ayudar! - Draco estaba furioso. Había procurado poner de su parte, preocupándose por Astoria e intentando ayudarla, pero ella no colaboraba mucho, y su paciencia ya se estaba agotando- ¿Qué más da si estabas pensando en cómo mover la mano o en los mucho que odias a mi tía? –y, en ese momento, lo fastidio todo. Astoria era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Draco para poder "ayudarla".

-¡Me has leído la mente! –Le acusó señalándole con el dedo y acercándose a él a paso acelerado- ¿Cómo, si no, ibas a saber lo de Bellatrix? –continuó, al ver la mueca de incredulidad que había hecho el rubio- Claro, como dominas la legeremancia y eres el dueño de la mansión te crees con el derecho de controlar a todos los que viven en ella ¿no? –el tono irónico de sus palabras podría detectarse a kilómetros. Ambos ahora se encontraban apenas tres pasos el uno del otro- Pues que sepas que no volverás a hacerlo, me has pillado desprevenida pero eso no volverá a suceder. Puede que tú controles la legeremancia pero yo soy una experta en oclumancia. –Y empezó a darle golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho- Ten mucho cuidado Draco Malfoy…

-A mi no me das miedo Greengrass, que seas la favorita del Lord no quiere decir que seas la mejor maga de este lugar, podría vencerte en cualquier momento sin necesidad de esforzarme. –Draco dio un paso adelante, haciendo que apenas les separaran unos centímetros, y clavó su mirada en la de Astoria. Gris contra verde. Plata contra esmeralda, al igual que el escudo de sus casas, pero esta vez enfrentados. Enfrentados en un duelo de miradas que amedrantarían a cualquiera menos a ellos mismos- Y no pronuncies mi nombre, no eres digna de hacerlo.

En apenas unos segundos ambos empuñaban sus varitas. Astoria clavaba la suya en el abdomen de Draco, y éste sostenía su varita contra la cadera de la pequeña de los Greengrass.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó una aguda voz- ¡Draco vete de aquí! Tienes deberes que cumplir y lo sabes.

Draco se separó un paso de Astoria y giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros y perturbadores observándole fijamente.

-Sí, tía, claro que lo sé. –contestó falsamente con una sonrisa forzada, después se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión, no sin antes darle un muy mal disimulado empujón con el hombro a Astoria cuando paso por su lado- Esto no ha acabado Greengrass.

-No sé qué estarías hablando con mi sobrino pero espero que eso no te haya distraído de lo que tenías que hacer. -comentó Bellatrix en tono desafiante en cuanto Draco despareció por la puerta que daba a la sala de baile.

Astoria tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable a esa demente mujer que se había autonombrado su tutora el día que llegó a la mansión.

Miró el muro fijamente, intentando concentrarse, levantó la varita y, justo antes de pronunciar el hechizo, se acordó de las palabras de Malfoy, y, de repente, la luz salió de su varita directamente hacia el muro, el cual se partió en mil pedazos en una tremenda explosión.

-Veo que por fin has espabilado. Me preguntó que habrá cambiado… -musitó Bellatrix con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo trastornada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de su varita.

-Supongo que habrá sido… la actitud. –y Astoria no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de su estúpido comportamiento.

Había visto a Draco Malfoy en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en su sala común, en el gran comedor… Sabía cómo se comportaba con la gente, sus ideales y algunos de los crueles actos que había cometido. Odiaba su egocentrismo, su altivez, su indiferencia, su desprecio hacia los demás, la manera como se había comportado con ella hacía apenas unos minutos… Odiaba casi todo de él, excepto los triunfos que le había dado a Slytherin, pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts, asique podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas que odiaba a Draco Malfoy por completo. Y, aun así, había sonreído al pensar en él. ¡No! Peor, había pensado en él.

La sonrisa se le borró y se dio una palmada en la frente a modo de reprimenda. Bellatrix, que aun la observaba fijamente, frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, como una niña pequeña cuando no entiende algo. (N/A: una niña pequeña capaz de matarte sin contemplaciones, todo sea dicho).

-¿Te pasa algo querida?

-No, nada, supongo que aun estoy algo débil por el hechizo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a echar un rato. –y en ese momento Astoria agradeció el ser una Slytherin y haber aprendido a mentir desde bien pequeña sin que nadie sospechara.

-Espero que con el tiempo vayas cogiendo mas fuerzas querida, este hechizo es muy simple, no debería debilitarte. Y si no, ya verás cuando aprendas las imperdonables… -Astoria se quedo pálida en cuanto escuchó la palabra. Sabía que tendría que aprender a conjurarlas, no podía pretender estar en las filas de los mortífagos sin saber utilizar una imperdonable, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Tendría que aprender a ser más fuerte si quería continuar allí, no podía actuar como una niña pequeña, a pesar de serlo en comparación con todos los que la rodeaban- Aunque es tan divertido utilizarlas que merece la pena el cansancio. –y ahí estaba otra vez, la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix que Astoria empezaba a odiar tanto. Es como si fuera lo único que escuchara durante todo el día- Venga querida, puedes irte a descansar, mañana seguiremos practicando.

A Astoria le falto tiempo para salir de allí corriendo e ir a su habitación, el único sitio en el que se sentía medianamente segura.

Mientras tanto, a través de la ventana de la sala de baile, un rubio observaba todo lo que acontecía en el jardín con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Siempre tengo razón. No necesito leerle la mente a esa mocosa para saber cuál es su punto débil. Aunque he de reconocerle que es bastante buena, consigue tener su mente cerrada incluso cuando está concentrada en otros asuntos. Pero eso solo puede significar una cosa… ¿Qué ocultas Astoria Greengrass? Lo descubriré, esto no ha hecho más que empezar..." _

…

¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mí no me convence mucho este capítulo la verdad.

**=) **Espero reviews, en este capítulo sobre todo. Quiero saber vuestra opinión acerca del primer encuentro (encontronazo, mejor dicho) entre Astoria y Draco, aunque sea mala. Quiero saber que os ha parecido, y si cambiaríais algo. Es la única forma de mejorar.

**Muchas gracias por leerme. **

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo os ha ido la semana? Espero que bien =)

Muchas **gracias** por los reviews. ¡Sois geniales! =D

**Disclaimer; **Ejem… ejem… (Tos de preparación para el discurso) Todos los personajes, los hechizos, los lugares, las varitas, las chimeneas, las puertas, los arbustos… esto… creo que me habéis entendido, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling (Bueno, todo no, lo que ocurre en el capitulo es mío jiji ^.^ )

=) Pensamientos en cursiva y entre comillas.

=) Espero que os guste el capítulo o, al menos, os entretenga n.n

**Capítulo 4; Sobre duelos que no empiezan y conversaciones enigmáticas:**

Después de la reunión que habían tenido en el gran comedor todos los mortífagos y Voldemort, a la que ella había tenido que asistir, a Astoria lo único que le apetecía era darse un buen baño relajante y disfrutar un poco de los privilegios de mandar. Al fin y al cabo, a todo el mundo le gusta el poder.

…

Estaba agotado. Mental y físicamente. Draco Malfoy estaba agotado. Llevaba meses entrenando duro, haciéndose valer para devolveré la gloria a su familia entre los mortífagos. No había parado en mucho tiempo, practicaba hechizos, daba clases, si es que a eso se le podían llamar clases, de Oclumancia con su tía para mejorar, usaba la Legeremancia siempre que Voldemort se lo pedía, y hasta, de vez en cuando, practicaba Quiddittch a escondidas para mantenerse en forma. Y todo eso, todo ese cansancio de meses, para que, en apenas unos días, una mocosa mucho más inferior a él mágica y socialmente le quitara el puesto por la cara. Y ahora tenía que esforzarse más que nunca para hacerse notar, para recuperar su puesto. Todo eso sin haber tenido apenas un respiro. Lo dicho, estaba agotado. Pero no por eso se rendiría.

…...

Después del relajante baño, Astoria se sentó en el sofá de su habitación que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y llamó a Maiky para que le trajera un buen surtido de cupcakes (N/A: como mini tartas con forma de magdalena) y frutas silvestres, en su opinión, la mejor comida para relajarse. Ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que hicieran guardia fuera de su dormitorio y no dejaran a nadie entrar, quería estar sola y que no la molestaran.

Pero, como bien dice el dicho, todo lo bueno dura poco, y esa ocasión no iba a ser para menos. Todavía no se había terminado el primer cupcake cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación como un huracán.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes que has tenido que poner a vigilar a mis dos gorilas?

-Draco Malfoy ¿por qué no me sorprende tu visita? –Pregunto irónicamente Astoria mientras contemplaba el fuego y se tomaba una mora negra- Pensé que Crabbe y Goyle harían mejor su trabajo…

-Son unos inútiles, no sé de qué te sorprendes. –Comentó socarrón con una sonrisa petulante, aunque eso le duró poco tiempo- Pero no me cambies de tema Greengrass, no he venido a hablar de las habilidades de esos dos.

Draco recorrió con la mirada la habitación, observando cada rincón, cada mueble, cada color… no por fijarse en los cambios que había hecho Astoria en la, hasta entonces, habitación de invitados, sino con tal de calmarse y evitar lanzarle un imperdonable a la morena, que, al fin y al cabo, era lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que se enteró de que sería la nueva "mano derecha" de Voldemort

-Ya lo suponía _Malfoy_ –y pronunció su apellido con un retintín que puso furioso a Draco. Pero no debía perder los estribos, eso no era propio de alguien como él, tenía un plan y debía seguirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas? –preguntó a bocajarro el rubio, pillando a Astoria tan desprevenida que casi se le cae el plato que tenía en la mano al suelo.

Respiró hondo varias veces y se tomo su tiempo para dejar el plato encima de la mesita que había al lado del sofá, con el afán de conseguir que no se le notara lo nerviosa que se había puesto ante aquella pregunta.

Era fuerte y lo sabía. Había sido capaz de engañar al mago oscuro más poderoso, se había integrado entre los mortífagos como una más a pesar de estar aterrorizada e incluso era capaz de darles ordenes e infundirles respeto, pero con el estúpido de Draco Malfoy nada de eso valía. A él no le importaban las órdenes de Voldemort, seguiría tratándola como si no valiera nada aunque pudiera ganarse con ello un buen castigo del Lord.

La conocía, puede que no directamente, pero conocía a la gente como ella, a los Slytherin, no por nada había sido su príncipe durante tanto tiempo. Sabía cuando mentían, cuando estaban asustados, les conocía como a la palma de su mano, y Astoria no iba a ser diferente. No podía leerle la mente pero eso no era un impedimento a la hora de saber si le decía la verdad o no. Por eso cuando Astoria se levantó del sillón, se giró lentamente y le miró supo que estaba nerviosa. Parecía serena y firme, sabía cómo actuar en casos así, tenía que reconocérselo. Pero el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos ahora era más pálido, frío, trataba de tranquilizarse… sus dientes estaban apretados y sonreía de manera forzada, intentaba parecer confiada. Todo eso eran trucos. Trucos que solo los Slytherin conocían y que solo entre Slytherin podrían detectarse.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar Draco, con un cariz de impaciencia y sutil amenaza en su voz.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso asique no pienso responderte. –contestó aceleradamente Astoria.

Mentía, y lo que es peor, él lo había notado. En cuanto dijo la frase lo supo. Su voz se había quebrado nada más empezar a hablar, habría que ser muy torpe para no haberse dado cuenta.

Astoria atravesó la habitación como una exhalación en dirección a su armario, e hizo como que buscaba algo, intentando así que Draco se cansara y se fuera de la habitación.

"_Vale Astoria, calma. Has estado al lado de quien-tu-ya-sabes sin que te descubriera, ¿qué te hace pensar que él lo conseguirá? ¡Si solo es un rubio oxigenado con complejo de superioridad! No tiene nada que hacer contigo" _Y, tras un breve planteamiento de si estaba loca por pensar en segunda persona, Astoria cogió fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a mirar a un muy altanero Draco apoyado en la estantería que había entre la chimenea y el ventanal, justo enfrente del armario, mirándola con prepotencia.

-¿Sabes? Este no es un buen momento para que te entre una crisis de vestuario. –Dijo mordazmente, apartándose de la estantería para coger un libro al azar y ojearlo con actitud despreocupada- ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

-No entiendo por qué debería hacerlo. En todo caso serías tú el que tendría la obligación de contestarme a mí si hiciera alguna pregunta, eso es lo que Él ha decretado.

Astoria pensó que con ese comentario Draco se rendiría y la dejaría en paz, sabía que no era nada paciente.

-El que calla otorga Greengrass… Con ese comportamiento lo único que me estás dando a entender es que tengo razón y es verdad que ocultas algo.

Para decepción de la chica, Draco parecía tener más paciencia de la que pensaba. Y a ella se le estaba acabando.

-Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, tampoco es que me importe. –Astoria emitió un bufido, estaba harta- Y ahora, si me disculpas, me apetecería tener un rato a solas, ya te he aguantado el tiempo suficiente, me cansas.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En apenas unos segundos Draco rozaba el cuello de Astoria con la varita mientras que, con la mano libre, la sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas para evitar que se defendiera.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así Greengrass, o lo lamentaras… -su voz sonó sibilante, muy parecida a la de Voldemort, eso la dio escalofríos, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, intentaba controlarse pero le era muy difícil.

Pero, verlo así, tan aterrador, a punto de perder el control, provocó en Astoria un subidón de adrenalina tal, que, aun a riesgo de ganarse una imperdonable por parte de él, quiso provocarle.

-¿Es eso una amenaza _Draco_? –preguntó con tono desafiante.

Malfoy apretó aun más fuerte las muñecas de la chica al escuchar su nombre con ese retintín que tanto parecía gustarle a la joven de los Greengrass, hasta que ésta tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor. Aun así, siguió desafiándole con la mirada, ante lo cual el rubio se acerco aun más a ella. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros y la imponente altura de Draco empezaba a amedrentarla.

-No estás en condiciones de retarme _Astoria_, -susurró muy cerca de ella mientras sonreía de manera siniestra a la par que seductora- tienes todas las de perder…

-Tampoco es que haya igualdad de condiciones. –Le interrumpió- Si yo tuviera mi varita no dirías lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, hacía apenas una semana, alguien le dijo que su poder de manipulación podría serla de gran utilidad. En ese momento Astoria se molestó sobremanera ante el comentario, pero nunca pensó que ese alguien, Voldemort, podría tener tanta razón. Porque, al momento de decir esas palabras, Draco se separó de ella, le dijo que sacara la varita y se puso en postura de duelo.

-Vamos Greengrass, demuéstrame eso de lo que tanto presumes.

Vale, puede que un duelo no fuera lo que buscaba al hacer el comentario, pero al menos la había soltado.

-¿No creerás de verdad que voy a dejar que destroces mi habitación en un duelo? –Preguntó con sorna la morena- Si quieres demostrar todos los hechizos que te sabes, por mí bien, pero que sea al aire libre.

-Como quieras. Te concederé ese último deseo. –Y sonrió de medio lado- Aparécete en el jardín lateral oeste, allí nadie nos verá… -una vez dicho esto, Draco se marchó, dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

Fue en ese momento cuando Astoria se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había aceptado un duelo con Malfoy! Por muy idiota que fuera el chico, tenía que reconocer que era muy superior mágicamente a ella. Si no hacía algo, y pronto, la cosa acabaría muy mal.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando pensar qué hacer, pero estaba bloqueada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería enfrentarse al problema, al fin y al cabo, era buena en hechizos de protección y Draco no se atrevería a atacarla con una imperdonable, Voldemort se pondría furioso con él. Así que cogió su varita, la cual había depositado encima de la mesa del escritorio en uno de sus paseos por la habitación, respiró hondo, recordó varios hechizos que podrían serle de utilidad y salió de la habitación con mucha más decisión.

El jardín oeste estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. No había rastro de Draco por ningún lado y eso solo hizo que Astoria activara aun más las alarmas. Acarició con los dedos su varita, fuertemente agarrada en su mano izquierda. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que, de repente, una voz suave y algo aguda la sobresaltó.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías… -dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento y elegante.

-Yo, a diferencia de ti, se enfrentarme a los problemas. Se llama valentía, no sé si habrás oído hablar de ella… -comentó Astoria ácidamente.

-Más bien osadía Greengrass… hasta tú sabes que vas a perder, soy muy superior a ti. –Esta vez su sonrisa fue más que evidente, aunque estaba cargada de soberbia- Acéptalo ya, y deja de comportarte como un estúpido Gryffindor.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que habías llegado a tu límite de arrogancia… me sorprendes Malfoy. –si Draco era irónico, ella no se quedaría atrás.

-Vamos Greengrass, deja de adularme, no voy a ser más compasivo contigo por que hagas eso. –Malfoy levantó su varita y se colocó en postura de duelo, tal y como había hecho minutos antes en la habitación- ¡Prepárate! Ahora vas a saber lo que es luchar de verdad con un mortífago…

Astoria se colocó rápidamente y levantó la varita de una manera que desconcertó bastante a rubio. En lugar de retraerse e intentar adoptar una postura que le proporcionara algo de protección; puso los hombros hacia atrás, adelantó el pie izquierdo y apoyó todo su peso en él (N/A: parecido a cómo se colocan en esgrima), en una postura de ataque, indicándole a Draco que no le tenía miedo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Observaban al contrincante intentando anticiparse a cualquier movimiento, pero había algo que les impedía atacar. Draco la contemplaba a ella, su pelo oscuro de reflejos azulados por la luz de la mañana meciéndose con la suave brisa, la leve sonrisa en un intento forzado por parecer tranquila, como se ajustaba el vestido morado a su cintura… Astoria le contemplaba a él, sus ojos grises, fríos y a la vez tan llenos de furia, de sentimientos, su sonrisa de suficiencia indicando su superioridad en aquel duelo, cómo contrastaba el traje negro con su platino pelo…

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? –la voz sedosa y sosegada de Narcissa Malfoy les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Enseguida ambos guardaron sus respectivas varitas y adoptaron una postura más relajada.

-¿No estaréis…? –insinuó Narcissa, por suerte Draco consiguió interrumpirla antes de que terminara la frase.

-¡Madre! –Gritó abruptamente- Madre, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? He oído que has mandado plantar nuevas flores alrededor de la fuente. -Malfoy empujó suavemente a Narcissa hacia la salida del lugar, intentando que con eso se distrajera y olvidara lo que fuera que hubiera pensado.

-Sí, claro Draco, vamos… -pero, en lugar de moverse, la mujer se quedó mirando a Astoria fijamente- Snape te busca, dice que es urgente. –fue lo único que le dijo antes de adelantar a su hijo y salir por la valla que daba al camino de entrada de la mansión, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

Esta vez no hubo insultos, ni miradas, no hubo nada. Apenas unos segundos después de que Narcissa saliera Draco la siguió y Astoria fue en busca de Snape. Así fue como terminó el duelo que nunca empezó.

…

-Madre ¿qué has pensado que estaba pasando entre Greengrass y yo antes? –preguntó Draco una vez llegaron a la bonita fuente oculta tras los setos que bordeaban el camino de grava hacia la mansión.

-Sé perfectamente que os estabais retando en un duelo. –contestó la mujer mientras se sentaba elegantemente al borde de la fontana.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-El Señor Tenebroso nunca toleraría que te enfrentaras a su favorita Draco, -le interrumpió la mujer- así que preferí insinuar otra cosa. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando, aquí no te puedes fiar de nadie. –Ambos asintieron- Hijo, a lo mejor deberías empezar a llevarte mejor con esa chica, puede que eso sea lo que te ayude a recuperar tu puesto.

-Puede que sí madre, pero no sé si seré capaz de soportarla…

-¡Oh Draco! A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Sí, claro que lo sé…

…...

Cuando Astoria entró a la mansión lo primero que pensó fue cómo narices encontraría a Snape. La madre de Draco no le había dicho dónde estaría, ni para que quería verla, así que se sentó a los pies de la gran escalera de caracol principal y esperó. Observaba su varita con interés mientras se la pasaba de mano a mano, pensando en lo mucho que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era muy parecida a la de Narcissa; ambas negras, con la empuñadura en forma ovalada y ornamentos en plata… La única diferencia era que las piedras que decoraban su varita eran amatistas y la bordeaban formando espirales.

-Maiky viene a buscar a su ama. Maiky la tiene que llevar con el señor Snape. –la voz estridente y penetrante de la elfina interrumpió los pensamientos de Astoria.

"_¿Por qué enviará a un elfo doméstico a buscarme…?" _–pensó la joven, que empezaba a sospechar de lo que pudiera querer Snape.

Bajaron por unas oscuras escaleras, situadas en el pasillo que daba al salón, y tapiadas por una pesada puerta que se abrió lentamente a su paso. Daban a un corredor de paredes mohosas y grisáceas, de un olor bastante desagradable. Giraron a la derecha por una galería aun más oscura, tanto que Astoria tuvo que conjurar un _Lumos _cuando casi se choca con una de las columnas que sobresalían de las sucias paredes al no haberla visto. En cuanto el pequeño haz de luz salió de su varita la chica pudo comprobar donde se encontraba, aunque prefirió no haberlo sabido.

…

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, ¿qué os ha parecido?

=) Espero que no os haya dado un empacho de Draco/Astoria, quería que en este capítulo hubiera más interacción entre ellos, aunque creo que me he pasado un poquito… jeje

=) ¿Si os digo que llevo una mala semana por la vuelta a las clases me dejaréis algún que otro review? (Chantaje emocional…)

=) En el próximo capítulo sabremos algo más sobre por qué esta Astoria en la mansión, os dejo con la intriga… Muajajaj… Pdt; se admiten apuestas... jeje

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada, siento muchiiiiiisimo no haber escrito durante todo este tiempo, si publico esto es precisamente, para eso, para pediros perdón. No he abandonado el fic ni nada, de hecho, ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, pero estoy con los exámenes finales y, como imaginaréis, la inspiración ha volado "far away from here". Dentro de dos semanas me dan las vacaciones y prometo subir el capitulo para entonces. Con esto solo quería disculparme por mi tardanza y aclarar que, como ya he dicho, NO HE ABANDONADO EL FIC.

Espero que me comprendáis y que no os haya sentado muy mal todo esto, sé que no hay excusa, pero a vida del estudiante es una m… y no ayuda a la hora de escribir u.u

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRA COMPRENSIÓN Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME, QUE SOIS MUY PACIENTES CONMIGO =)

Besos

Audrey HMA n.n


	6. Chapter 6

No sé si saludar o pasar directamente a las disculpas… creo que me decantaré por la segunda opción. Siento muchísimo el retraso, bueno, el súper retraso. Sé que no hay excusa pero he tenido los exámenes finales y no he encontrado tiempo biológico ni inspiración para escribir.

El capítulo lo he escrito en estos tres días que llevo de libertad, asique espero que no tenga muchos fallos =)

Gracias por los reviews, incluso a la nota de disculpa, pensaba que habíais dejado de leer el fic y al ver que no me animé mucho, GRACIAS n.n

**Disclaimer; **personajes, lugares hechizos, bebidas… pertenecen a J.K Rowling, porque si fueran míos haría ya tiempo que habría dejado de hacer exámenes…

Espero que os haya ido bien estas tres semanas, y a los que también habéis tenido exámenes, que os hayan salido muy bien ^.^

-Pensamientos en cursiva y entre comillas.

-Disfrutad del capítulo, así se os van las ganas de matarme jeje

**Capítulo 5; Moquetas de colores y victorias al billar:**

Recorrieron dos galerías más hasta que se toparon con una gran celda con la que acababa el pasillo. En ese momento Astoria sintió miedo, mucho más miedo del que nunca había sentido, incluso más que cuando tuvo que hablar por primera vez con Voldemort.

Antes de llegar a Malfoy Manor le hablaron de las mazmorras de la mansión. Le contaron las sospechas que tenían de que allí escondían objetos de artes oscuras y le dijeron que se mantuviera alejada de ellas, porque entrar allí significaba estar presa, torturas, e incluso la muerte.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión. Buscó algún momento, alguna acción que pudiera haber sido la causa de que ahora estuviera allí, pero no encontró nada. No había cometido ningún error, nadie sospechaba de ella, exceptuando a Malfoy, pero él no contaba, si le hubiera dicho lo que había pasado al Lord se hubiera buscado un problema. ¿Qué habría hecho para que la enviaran a aquel lugar?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Maiky?

-Maiky no sabe…

-No sabe, ni necesita saber, nada. –La interrumpió una voz calma y de tono severo. De entre las sombras apareció su dueño, de rostro cetrino y pelo grasiento, Snape- Dile a tu elfina que se vaya Astoria.

Ésta le miro recelosa un segundo antes de ordenarle a Maiky que se retirara.

-¿Para qué quería que viniera… profesor? –dijo dubitativa. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ¿cómo debía llamarle?

-Tenemos que hablar acerca de su misión señorita Greengrass.

-¿Y para eso teníamos que venir hasta aquí? ¡Casi me muero del susto! –le recriminó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín, en un gesto que al mortífago le resultó demasiado infantil para la importancia de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡No me hables así! –gritó Snape, perdiendo por completo los papeles y sus habituales formas. Intentaba con ello que Astoria comprendiera la seriedad del asunto y dejara de comportarse con una niña pequeña. Cuando la joven aceptó la misión rechazaron su propuesta de ponerla al corriente de todo lo que acontecería durante la misma, prefirieron que ella lo fuera descubriendo según ocurriera todo. Pero Astoria no parecía aprender mucho de lo que le enseñaba su antiguo profesor- Si la he traído aquí es porque este es el único lugar seguro de la mansión, aquí nadie podrá oírnos. –continuó, esta vez más sosegado.

-Lo… lo siento, es que me hablaron muy mal de este sitio, y cuando Maiky me trajo pensé que…

-Tranquila señorita Greengrass, dudo que algún día la traigan a este lugar, si se comporta como debe, claro. Por algo es la favorita del Lord. –Su tono le indicó a Astoria que no estaba muy contento con el favoritismo de Voldemort hacia ella- Y, hablando del Lord… ¿cómo consiguió que la hiciera favorita tan rápido?

-O sea que era de eso de lo que quería hablar conmigo… -comentó Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios- La verdad es que no hice mucho. Nada más llegar empezó a hablarme de unas cosas muy extrañas sobre la sangre, la bondad, la magia oscura…

A Snape se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar a Astoria. Ella tenía la respuesta que tanto andaba buscando y por la que se había ganado varios Cruciatus, sabía parte del plan que Voldemort tenía para la guerra, ¿y se lo contaba así?

-¿Podría ser un poco más… esclarecedora, señorita Greengrass? –preguntó el hombre con tono pausado, intentando ocultar lo irritado que estaba.

-¡Oh! Sí, claro, lo siento profesor. –se disculpó la chica, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la celda y se tomaba su tiempo para rememorar todo lo que había pasado con Voldemort en su primer día en la mansión- Cuando llegué me llevaron a una sala del tercer piso, bastante oscura, únicamente iluminada por una chimenea, y ahí estaba Él, sentado en una butaca enfrente de la misma…

-Sí, conozco esa sala, es la que más le gusta. –comentó Snape, más para sí mismo que para la chica- Además suele reunirse con algunos de nosotros de vez en cuando allí para hablar en privado de sus avances o de otros mortífagos.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo pensaba que me interrogaría o me haría pasar una serie de pruebas antes de decidir si podía… formar parte de ellos, o sea… de vosotros, -¿debía tratar a Snape como un mortífago, un profesor o un aliado? estaba hecha un lío- pero no fue así. Me contó que yo era muy importante en su plan, porque tenía algo que, supuestamente, los mortífagos no tienen; sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos?

-Él se refirió concretamente a bondad y dulzura, y he de decir, para ser sinceros, que en ese momento llego a parecerme muy cursi…

-¡No hagas bromas con el Lord! Esto es serio señorita Greengrass. –Le advirtió Snape airado- De todas formas, eso es absurdo, no tiene ninguna lógica. Mucha gente es bondadosa…

-¡Eso es lo que pensé yo! Pero la historia sigue. Me dijo que lo que me diferenciaba a mí del resto de la gente era que, aparte de esos… -Astoria reprimió una risilla- sentimientos, también tengo un gran poder de manipulación, y que, si aprendo a manejarlos, podría lograr grandes cosas. Aunque no termino de entender qué narices puedo conseguir yo siendo dulce…

-Pues es bastante sencillo, de hecho, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido… -Astoria frunció el ceño y se frotó ligeramente las sienes intentando encontrar una explicación posible- ¡Por Merlín! Señorita Greengrass, pensaba que era usted más sagaz. –le espetó Snape, y Astoria solo acertó a bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba con cara de pena- Existe un tipo de poder que requiere de, precisamente, lo que el Lord Tenebroso ha dicho que usted posee; manipulación y… bueno, esos sentimientos. Se requieren conocimientos de magia ancestral e incluso de artes oscuras, y es bastante difícil de conseguir. Además se necesita que esos sentimientos sean muy puros, no comprendo por qué el Lord cree que pueda conseguirlo… -esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, a modo de reflexión y no para que la joven le escuchara.

-¡De eso también dijo algo! Me explicó que por eso no había querido que llevara la Marca Tenebrosa. –Comentó, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había entrado a las mazmorras y haciendo aspavientos. Y es que por fin empezaba a sentirse algo útil, ella era la única que sabía lo que quería Voldemort o, al menos, parte de ello- Me contó que, al ser sentimientos tan puros, si me hacía la Marca, que infunde una gran dosis de magia negra, la pureza podría reducirse o incluso desaparecer, y que entonces el plan se fastidiaría. Pero… -Astoria se quedó pensando por un instante- ¿de qué serviría que yo adquiriera ese poder?

-Todavía no lo sé señorita Greengrass, tendré que investigarlo… -contestó Snape, algo abstraído- Lo que sí sé es que esa magia puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa si cae en malas manos...

Fue así como Astoria se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su misión. Hasta ese momento había preferido no pensarlo mucho; seguiría las órdenes que le dieran e intentaría ayudar en el momento oportuno, solo tendría que preocuparse de ocultar su mente y disimular, pero acababa de comprender que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, que ella arriesgaba mucho con todo eso y que podría traerle consecuencias en el futuro.

…

Después de la conversación con su madre a Draco lo único que le apetecía era relajarse un poco y desconectar. Por eso bajó hasta la sala de juegos, situada justo enfrente de la cocina, una de sus habitaciones favoritas. Estaba totalmente aislada gracias a varios hechizos que la mantenían oculta e insonorizada. Cuando Voldemort llegó a la mansión decidieron que sería bueno tener un lugar secreto en el que poder resguardarse en caso de problemas, además, tenían ciertos objetos que no le gustarían mucho al señor oscuro.

Era una habitación bastante luminosa en comparación con el resto de la casa. De paredes blancas y con una moqueta mágica que iba cambiando de color al gusto de la persona que estuviera en el lugar, al estar allí Draco, el suelo se volvió color esmeralda, en un tono algo más claro en relación a los colores que solía llevar habitualmente. Encendió la chimenea y se sirvió un whisky de fuego del mini bar color caoba situado en una de las esquinas de la sala. Se apoyó en la barra, el vaso en su mano derecha mientras los dedos de su izquierda repiqueteaban en la suave madera con nerviosismo, y observó la sala buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, hasta que lo encontró.

…

Astoria salió de las mazmorras aun más inquieta de lo que había entrado. Snape se fue en cuanto le terminó de relatar la historia a buscar más información, pero ella se quedó allí, sola, pensando, intentando averiguar cuál era la misión que le encomendaría el Lord, para qué le serviría y, sobre todo, cuánto la afectaría lo que pudiera pasar en el tiempo que estuviera en la mansión.

Sabía que habría una guerra, que tendría que participar en ella, y que, desde aquel día que entró al despacho de Dumbledore, su bando no sería al que hubiera querido pertenecer.

Su familia se enorgulleció sobremanera cuando se enteró de que Voldemort la requería y de que ella había aceptado. Si bien su hermana sospechó un poco al principio, al fin y al cabo, conocía lo que Astoria opinaba acerca del señor oscuro y los mortífagos, no tardó mucho en convencerla de que había cambiado de parecer, Daphne Greengrass nunca se caracterizó por ser muy tenaz.

Pero ahora estaba sola, sin familia, sin amigos, sin profesores (exceptuando a Snape, claro), completamente sola. Cuando le encomendaron la misión no le dijeron que sería tan importante, ni que la afectaría tan directamente, porque, si había una cosa clara en todo aquello, era que ella estaba muy involucrada en los perversos planes de Voldemort.

Cuando entró a las cocinas la imagen que vio no fue la que más le hubiera gustado. Yaxley, Avery, Gibbon y Crabbe padre, sentados a la mesa en unos taburetes viejos de madera, la miraban con odio y agarraban fuertemente sus varitas.

Yaxley, que se incorporó de su asiento nada más verla entrar, se acercó a ella y, con paso lento, empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, observándola de arriba abajo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí… pero si es, nada más y nada menos, que Astoria Greengrass, –dijo con sorna- la favorita del Lord… Dime Astoria ¿cómo conseguiste que te concediera ese privilegio? Aunque ya me imaginó como fue, al fin y al cabo, eres guapa, joven… seguro que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa con eso ¿no? –completó con total desdén hacia la pequeña Greengrass.

Pero a Astoria no le importaba nada lo que dijera ese decrépito mortífago, ni le imponía su tono de voz, ni si quiera la ponía nerviosa el continuó escrutinio de los allí presentes.

-No deberías hablarme así Yaxley, como tú bien has dicho, soy la favorita del… señor oscuro, -aun no sabía cómo llamarle, "Lord" le parecía demasiado "mortífago" para su gusto- apuesto a que no le costaría mucho deshacerse de un viejo mortífago resentido… o de varios… -completó, mirando a los otros, que se levantaron furiosos de sus asientos en cuanto la escucharon.

-Espero que eso no sea una amenaza niña…

-¿Y qué si lo es Gibbon? ¿Vas a ir corriendo a chivarte de mí? –preguntó con sorna Astoria, aunque poco a poco se iba sintiendo algo más incómoda ante la agresividad de aquellos cuatro hacía ella.

-¿Y para que chivarnos cuando podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra propia mano? –agregó Crabbe padre apuntando con su varita a la joven- Al fin y al cabo ¿qué es una muerte más cuando tenemos tantas acumuladas? –todos soltaron una carcajada cruel ante el comentario y, como si de una señal se tratara, levantaron sus varitas y las dirigieron hacia ella.

Una de las muchas cosas que Astoria aprendió en Slytherin era que los cementerios están llenos de valientes, y que es mejor una retirada a tiempo, asique, haciendo acopio de toda su agilidad y rezando por ser más rápida que ellos, consiguió esquivar el primer hechizo mientras les tiraba una silla para retrasarles y salía corriendo de las cocinas lo más velozmente que su piernas se lo permitían. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacía la pared que había justo enfrente de la salida de las cocinas y, en apenas unos segundos, una puerta cobriza apareció en ella. Astoria comprobó que los mortífagos aun no habían salido al pasillo y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

…

La moqueta cambió de color y se oyó un golpe secó en la sala cuando la puerta se cerró.

Granate oscuro, rojo, uno de los colores que más odiaba, solo una persona en esa mansión podría querer que el suelo tuviera esa tonalidad…

-¡Joder Greengrass! ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? –le espetó Draco golpeando el suelo con el taco de billar.

-¡Trato de salvar mi vida! -le espetó Astoria, que se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse. Tenía a mano en el pecho como si quisiera comprobar que su corazón seguía ahí y no se le había salido por la boca al ver a ese grupo de mortífagos expertos en artes oscuras apuntándola con sus varitas- Asique, si no te importa, me quedare aquí un buen rato…

-Pues fíjate que sí que me importa. ¡Lárgate! Estaba más a gusto sin ti.

Draco estaba más cabreado que nunca, siempre que intentaba relajarse aparecía ella para fastidiarle el plan.

"_¿Qué narices habré hecho yo para merecerme esto?"_ –se preguntaba una y otra vez, aunque, claro, después se le ocurrían bastantes actos por los que podría haber sido castigado.

-Te jodes Malfoy, no eres quién para mandarme, me voy a quedar aquí te guste o no, asique ve haciéndote a la idea. –Replicó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza orgullosa- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó al ver a Draco dejar el taco de billar apoyado en la pared y dirigirse al mini bar.

-Si voy a tener que pasar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que tú será mejor que me sirva algo más fuerte de beber, solo borracho podría soportarte… -Draco llenó un vaso de brandy hasta arriba, y lo movió lentamente para que se calentara- ¿Quieres? –le ofreció, sin dejar de mover la copa y mirándola enarcando una ceja. Astoria nunca pensó que alguien pudiera parecer tan elegante haciendo ese gesto.

-Sí, pero no voy a dejar que me lo sirvas tú, eres capaz de envenenar todo el alcohol de la mansión solo por mí…

-Uno; tranquila, no pensaba servirte nada, no te mereces ni que te sirvan los elfos domésticos… -Astoria abrió la boca para replicar pero Draco no la dejo- Y dos; no haría nunca nada por ti, ni siquiera matarte, eso implicaría cierto grado de importancia, y tú no vales nada para mí.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Debo tomarme eso como algo bueno o malo? –Preguntó con sorna Astoria mientras llenaba su vaso de whisky de fuego y le echaba un cubito de hielo- ¿Brindamos?- Draco frunció el ceño- ¡Vamos! Es la tradición, ¿o es que eso es "demasiado importante" para ti?

-Lo que tú digas…

Astoria se acercó a la mesa de billar, en la cual estaba levemente apoyado Draco, e hizo chocar su vaso con la copa del chico, provocando un sonido seco, después ambos dieron un largo trago a sus respectivas bebidas.

-No detecto sabor a veneno, puede que al final seas de fiar… -como única respuesta Draco levanto levemente su vaso y enarcó una ceja a modo de _"ya te lo había dicho" _- Y, dime, ¿qué hace un objeto tan Muggle como éste en una casa tan... "limpia"? –preguntó mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por el terciopelo verde de la mesa de billar.

-Que creamos en la pureza de la sangre no quiere decir que no sepamos divertirnos. -Astoria enarcó ambas cejas, gesto que a Draco le pareció demasiado suyo como para vérselo hacer a otra persona- Se lo pedí a mi padre cuando cumplí los quince años. –admitió finalmente.

Ambos se rieron al unísono y Astoria susurró algo como: -los Muggles a veces saben hacer las cosas bien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y, como si de dos imanes del mismo polo se tratasen, ambos miraron hacia otro lado para cortar el contacto visual con cierto grado de timidez.

-¿Sabes jugar?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Soy toda una experta! –Contestó Astoria, al tiempo que posaba su vaso en un lateral del billar y cogía uno de los palos- ¡Te voy a machacar Draco Malfoy!

-Eso ya lo veremos…

…...

-Lucius ¿no has notado un poco extraño a Draco últimamente? –preguntó una muy nerviosa Narcissa Malfoy a su marido, depositando una delicada taza de porcelana de té sobre la mesa, y sentándose a su lado- Esta más serio de lo normal… y más misterioso, siempre me contesta con evasivas.

-Narcissa estas exagerando, no es malo que Draco esté más serio, eso quiere decir que por fin ha madurado y está valorando todo lo que el Lord está haciendo por él.

Lucius observaba su bastón con seriedad, evitando así tener que enfrentar la triste mirada de su mujer.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que lo hace por nuestro bien? Lucius ¡tú mejor que nadie sabes que es un castigo! Draco nunca quiso esto, puede que ahora lo esté aceptando, pero lo que le está ocurriendo en estos momentos le perseguirá de por vida.

-¡¿Y crees que a mí me gusta? ¿Crees qué me gusta saber cómo mi propio hijo vive con la muerte tan presente? ¿Crees que me gusta saber que tortura a gente desde que tenía 17 años? ¡Era apenas un niño cuando tuvo que aceptar la misión! Y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo…

Narcissa acudió rápidamente a los brazos de su marido para consolarle, haciendo que algunas gotitas de té cayeran sobre la moqueta.

-Está bien, está bien, cálmate Lucius, no es culpa tuya. –sabía que mentía, ella misma le culpaba de todo lo que les había pasado, pero le quería demasiado como para echárselo en cara- Pero tenemos que buscarle una solución a esto, si seguimos sin hacer nada irá a peor. No sabemos lo que le puede pedir el señor oscuro a Draco, sería capaz hasta de…

Yaxley, Avery y Gibbon irrumpieron en la estancia, interrumpiendo a Narcissa.

-¿Habéis visto por aquí a Astoria Greengrass? –preguntó Avery mientras recuperaba el aliento por la carrera que se había echado buscándola.

-No, no ha pasado por aquí, ¿para qué la buscáis?

Narcissa se incorporó del sofá y dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té, intentando recuperar la compostura después de la conversación que había tenido con Lucius.

-Queríamos hablar con ella pero salió corriendo antes de que pudiéramos "decirle" nada. –Por el tono de voz de Yaxley se intuía perfectamente lo poco amistoso del asunto- Desapareció por el pasillo que da a las cocinas.

-La hemos buscado por toda la casa pero no está. –añadió Gibbon haciendo aspavientos.

Lucius se quedó abstraído pensado por unos momentos, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Yaxley.

-¿Y tú? ¿La has visto?

-Si no está en ningún lado y despareció cerca de las cocinas… -murmuró para sí.

-¿Has dicho algo Lucius? Me ha parecido entenderte algo de las hormigas…

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! Hormigas. Decía que a lo mejor está donde las hormigas.

-¿Dónde las hormigas? ¿Hay un sitio así aquí? –preguntó Gibbon, claramente confuso.

Narcissa y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada, y enseguida la mujer entendió lo que le estaba indicando su marido.

-Venid conmigo, yo os llevaré donde… las hormigas, tal vez ella esté por allí. –dijo Narcissa, mientras se llevaba a los tres hombres camino a los jardines traseros de la mansión.

Por su parte, Lucius se incorporó, bastón en mano, a comprobar ciertas sospechas con respecto a la pequeña de los Greengrass que tenía.

…

-Malfoy, por decimoquinta vez, ¡no la he movido! –gritó Astoria exasperada mientras dejaba el taco encima de la mesa de billar y se sentaba ligeramente en la misma.

Llevaban discutiendo más de quince minutos sobre si Astoria había colocado la bola blanca antes de dar el golpe con el que había metido la bola negra y había conseguido su segunda victoria.

-¡Venga ya! Pero si la había dejado pegada al borde y tú has tirado desde casi la mitad de la mesa. La has movido cuando yo no miraba. ¿Cómo si no podrías haber hecho eso? –se quejó el rubio, dejando su taco sobre la vitrina del mini bar.

-¡Magia! –Astoria no pudo evitar reírse ante su propio comentario, pero a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia que ella se burlara de algo que, él consideraba, muy serio. Era bastante competitivo.

Dio unas cuantas zancadas, quedando a mucha menos distancia de Astoria.

-Greengrass no me vaciles. –susurró sibilante mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Malfoy, deberías tomártelo con más calma, ¡no ha sido para tanto! –comentó Astoria, haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto- Además, y lo repito por decimosexta vez, no he movido la bola- su voz adquirió ese tono desafiante que solía ponérsele cada vez que discutía con Draco. Éste, por su parte, dio otra zancada más, ahora sí que estaban cerca, muy cerca.

-Sí, Greengrass, sí que la has movido. –le susurró al oído, como si quisiera convencerla de esa manera de que era eso lo que había hecho.

-No Malfoy.

-Sí Greengrass.

-No Malfoy.

-Sí Greengrass.

-¡Por Merlín Draco, te he dicho que no!

Malfoy, al escuchar a última frase, perdió los papeles y, sin previo aviso…

…

Lucius todavía estaba en el salón, dando vueltas enfrente de la chimenea. Ya hacía un buen rato que había averiguado, por supuesto gracias a su capacidad lógica, donde se había escondido Astoria, pero ahora intentaba descubrir cómo sabía ella del lugar secreto que tenían, la sala de juegos. Sólo la conocían Narcissa, Draco y él… estaba más que claro quién podría haberle hablado de su existencia…

…

Bueno, bueno, bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

En un principio iba a ser más largo, pero al final he decidido dejaros con la duda de lo que ocurre; ¿le lanzará un hechizo Draco a Astoria…? ¿La pegará…? ¿Se tropezará con la pata del billar…? ¿Y quién le habrá hablado a Astoria de la sala de juegos…? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, que tengáis una buena semana (porque sí, el próximo capítulo lo subiré la semana que viene, no os haré sufrir más), a los que ya estáis de vacaciones os deseo un muy feliz verano, y a los que no, pensad que ya os queda menos =)

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Siento muchísimo el retraso. Sé que os prometí subir este capítulo hace como una semana y media, y merezco que me tiréis tomates a la cara (o espinacas, que las odio más) por no haberlo hecho.

Quería que el capítulo quedara bien, y con la tontería me he tirado casi dos semanas sin actualizar, de verdad que LO SIENTO.

**Disclaimer; **personajes, lugares, hechizos… pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de tardar tanto en actualizar, eso dice mucho de vosotros =)

-Pensamiento en cursiva y entre comillas.

-Leed los comentarios que pongo al final del fic =)

-Espero que os guste el capitulo, que lo he hecho más largo para compensar.

**Capítulo 6; Sobre cosquilleos, interrupciones y descubrimientos:**

No supo que le impulsó a hacerlo, si su actitud retadora, el tono de la conversación o el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca que el olor a chocolate del cabello de la chica invadiera por completo sus fosas nasales, el caso es que, sin previo aviso, la besó.

No fue un beso tierno y delicado como los que a ella le gustaban, de esos que se ven en las películas románticas y que toda chica sueña tener. Fue más bien pasional, violento e incluso algo rudo. Sus lenguas luchaban, chocaban, en vez de moverse al compás. Era rápido, frenético, sofocante… No les daba tiempo a respirar, pero tampoco les importaba, podrían haberse muerto allí mismo que ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta.

Sin saber cómo, Astoria acabó medio tumbada encima de la mesa de billar con Draco entre sus piernas.

Él le agarraba y apretaba la cadera fuertemente con una de sus manos, mientras que con a otra sujetaba la cabeza de la chica como queriendo evitar con ello que escapara. Aunque ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo, respondía al beso con la misma fiereza, no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, solo sentía. Sentía el corazón de Draco latir a mil por hora bajo su mano izquierda, colocada en ese lado del pecho del chico. Su otra mano arañaba con fuerza la nuca de Malfoy, despeinando su siempre perfecto cabello rubio. Parecía como si de repente hubieran subido la temperatura de la sala cuarenta grados. Se sentía febril, ardía, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, con ninguno de sus anteriores novios.

Astoria se dedicaba a sacarle la camisa del pantalón a Draco cuando éste, alarmado por un destello proveniente de la puerta, rompió el beso y se separó de la chica rápidamente, dejándola totalmente descolocada.

…...

Lucius Malfoy, hecho una furia y varita en mano, dejo el salón para dirigirse a la sala de juegos.

Uno de los mortífagos le había dicho que Draco andaba desaparecido desde hacía horas, y suponía que estaría en aquel lugar.

Sus deducciones le habían llevado a culpar a su hijo de haberle hablado a Astoria acerca de la sala, ¿quién sino?, y eso merecía un castigo, nadie debía saber de la existencia de ese lugar en la casa.

Comprobó que no había nadie alrededor y, con un elegante movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer la puerta en la pared. Luego la guardó en el bastón, recuperado y arreglado después de la reunión en la que Voldemort se lo destrozó para quitarle su antigua varita, la cual todavía no había encontrado y daba ya por perdida.

Vaciló por un instante, pero enseguida giró el pomo y entró, provocando un gran estruendo cuando la puerta chocó contra la pared, pero cerrándose automáticamente a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Lucius, con su habitual altivez y mortalmente serio, al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Astoria, al lado de la mesa de billar, colocándose bien la falda a cuadros grises y negros e intentando taparse con la túnica, y su hijo, un poco más alejado, metiéndose la camisa por dentro del pantalón disimuladamente- ¡Greengrass, vete! Ya hablaré contigo luego…

-Yo… eh… yo… sí, mejor me voy. –Astoria salió disparada por la puerta y corrió a esconderse en su habitación para todo lo que quedara de día, no saldría ni para cenar.

Draco, ya con su atuendo perfectamente colocado y con su cabello impecablemente peinado de nuevo, encaró a su padre sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, no sabía por qué había entrado tan de repente en la sala, Lucius no solía ir muy a menudo.

Al principio, cuando Voldemort llegó a la mansión, se refugiaba ahí casi todos los días para evitar ver como el resto de mortífagos se permitían mirarle con superioridad en su propia casa, pero después de que Draco les devolviera parte del respeto que antaño habían tenido no había necesitado volver a ocultarse en el lugar.

Así que ahora el más joven de los Malfoy estaba completamente perdido y, porque no decirlo, algo asustado. No estaba muy seguro de ello, pero ¿era posible que su padre hubiera visto el beso?

Se separó de Astoria en cuanto vio el haz de luz que había provocado la varita de Lucius al activar el hechizo para que la puerta apareciese, asique era prácticamente imposible que les hubiera pillado, entonces, ¿cómo explicaba el cabreo de su padre? Porque sí, estaba cabreado.

Lucius normalmente no es que fuera el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, y su severidad deprimiría hasta a Luna Lovegood en sus mejores días, pero Draco sabía cómo distinguir si su padre estaba enfadado o, simplemente, "normal".

-Creo que yo también debería irme, tengo que… practicar algunos hechizos… -comentó Draco evasivamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta a pasos acelerados.

-¡Siéntate Draco! –le ordenó su padre sin ni siquiera mirarle, apuntando con su bastón en dirección a la chimenea, y con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Draco obedeció sin rechistar y esperó sentado en el gran sofá de cuero negro de enfrente de la chimenea a lo que Lucius tuviera que decirle. Sin embargo éste no parecía tener la intención de decir nada más. Se dedicaba a mirar la mesa de billar totalmente inmóvil y con expresión vacía.

Harto de toda esa pantomima Draco se levantó del asiento dispuesto a hacer que su padre le mirara, que reaccionara, pero no le dio tiempo a dar ni un paso cuando Lucius se dio la vuelta y le encaró.

-¿Te gusta? –le interpeló a bocajarro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Draco, cada vez más confuso y cabreado.

-¿Te gusta Astoria Greengrass?

Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Lucius con su helada mirada clavada en Draco, y éste último rehuyéndola.

No sabía que decir, acababa de descubrir que no tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta.

-Ya veo… Tu silencio me lo ha confirmado. –comentó con tono de desprecio Lucius, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Padre! ¡Espera! –le gritó Draco antes de que éste se fuera- No.

-"No" ¿qué? –Lucius quería que se lo confirmara, que le dijera la frase completa. Quería ver la reacción de su hijo al decirla, cerciorarse de si era cierto o no eso a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía unos días. Quería comprobar si esa muchacha de tres al cuarto había conseguido ablandar en lo más mínimo a su hijo.

-No me gusta Astoria Greengrass. –dijo la frase en voz muy baja y con la cabeza gacha, evitando así enfrentar la dura mirada de represalia que le mandaba su padre desde el otro lado de la sala.

Lucius y Narcissa habían hablado recientemente acerca de la pequeña Greengrass, y habían descubierto que tenían opiniones bastante opuestas con respecto a ella.

Mientras que Narcissa opinaba que era una buena chica y que podría ayudar a Draco a recuperar su antiguo puesto, Lucius defendía que sólo podría traerles problemas y que Draco debía deshacerse de ella como la competencia que suponía para la familia.

No habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo, pero Narcissa le había tenido que dar la razón a su marido. Ella se caracterizaba por ser una esposa sumisa y comprensiva, y entendía que, para mantener a la familia fuerte y unida, tal vez tendría que hacerle a Lucius sentirse importante, autoritario, asique prefirió no profundizar más en el tema y darle el mando a él.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo, no quiero que te acerques a esa chica. -advirtió el mayor de los Malfoy, con un cariz de peligrosa amenaza en la voz.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré, pero… -Draco reflexionó unos segundos antes de seguir, valorando si realmente merecía la pena terminar la frase- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debo acercarme a ella? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin, a pesar de saber que eso no le gustaría nada a su padre.

Lucius volteó la cabeza, haciendo que su larga cabellera creará una corriente de aire helado que incluso Draco pudo sentir, y se acercó en dos zancadas a su hijo. Le agarró del hombro izquierdo, justo en el hueco donde se une con el cuello, y apretó fuertemente. Draco juraría que le había roto algún hueso pero tuvo que aguantar el dolor y mostrarse firme, lo que menos quería era parecer débil ante su padre en esos momentos.

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes? –vociferó Lucius. Apretaba la mandíbula y tenía los ojos incrustados en sangre, daba verdadero miedo- ¡Ella es el enemigo! Te ha quitado tu puesto, ¡te lo ha arrebatado sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo! Y ahora se pasea por _nuestra_ casa como si fuera la dueña de todo, como si pudiera mandar sobre nosotros. Somos Malfoy, Draco, _nadie_, y repito, _nadie _tiene derecho a darnos órdenes.

Y en ese momento Draco explotó.

-¿A sí? ¿Nadie puede mandar sobre nosotros? ¿Nadie puede pasearse por nuestra casa como si fuera el dueño? ¿Seguro? –bramó el joven con los nervios a flor de piel. Lucius se quedó inmóvil, sabía a quién se referían esas palabras, a pesar de no querer aceptar que la realidad fuera así- ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!

-No te atrevas a hablarme así. –amenazó Lucius, con una inquietante calma.

-Y qué si lo hago… -le desafió Draco, levantando la cabeza con orgullo para que quedaran a la misma altura. Ambos medían casi lo mismo pero la presión de Lucius en el hombro del chico le obligaba a tener lar rodillas flexionadas- No puedes hacerme nada, ¡no eres capaz! Te limitas a dejar que te ninguneen como si fueras un simple sirviente.

Draco escupió las palabras con decepción, con odio, con miedo… todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Decepción porque él siempre había visto a su padre como un modelo a seguir, alguien respetable, todo lo que él quería ser de mayor. Odio por la doble moral que siempre demostraba, criticando a Astoria por hacer lo mismo que hacían todos con él. Y miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener su padre ante lo que acababa de decir, sabía que la cosa no se quedaría así, seguramente recibiría un castigo. Pero el simple hecho de ver la cara de consternación de Lucius al escuchar sus palabras era suficiente satisfacción para todo lo que pudiera venir después.

-¡Ya basta! –Lucius empujó a su hijo contra la pared más cercana, provocando que Draco se llevara un fuerte golpe en el costado, y sacó su varita- Te lo advertí. ¡Nunca me vuelvas a hablar así! –La varita apuntando directamente hacia el rubio más joven- ¡Cruccio!

El dolor que esa maldición le provocaba se tornaba inexplicable, pero eso no significaba que fuera nuevo, no era la primera vez que Lucius maltrataba a su hijo de esa manera. Pero Draco aguantó estoicamente la tortura y, a pesar de no haber podido reprimir las muecas de dolor, no gritó ni una sola vez, para enojo de Lucius.

Éste se cansó después de estar casi quince minutos avasallando con ese dolor insoportable a su hijo, el cual, una vez se hubo recuperado levemente, sonrió con tristeza y decepción y dijo:

-Hasta una mocosa de dieciséis años ha demostrado ser mejor que tú, da que pensar, ¿no crees?

Incluso desde el suelo y medio encogido por el dolor que la imperdonable todavía le provocaba, Draco parecía tener más dignidad que su padre, el cual le miraba desde la puerta con asco, aunque sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario.

Lucius salió del lugar silenciosamente, sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a su hijo todavía en el suelo, reponiéndose de todo lo que había pasado.

…

Astoria se despertó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Se había tirado toda la noche pensando en _"el beso"_,porque, sí, eso no había sido un simple beso, había sido _"el beso"_, no podía describirlo de otra manera.

No se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba acercando a ella hasta que tuvo sus labios pegados a los de _él_, moviéndose con los de _él_, bebiendo de los de _él_… Él, él, él, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Se sentía idiota por haber dejado que Malfoy la besara. Era un imbécil, el enemigo, como bien se había recordado a sí misma durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa, además de un niñato consentido, todavía no se explicaba cómo había podido llegar a ser la mano derecha del Lord. Vale, sí, conocía las imperdonables, era bueno en conjuros y hechizos, no tenía escrúpulos y era un experto en legeremancia y oclumancia pero, ¿aparte de eso? ¡Nada!

Había estado toda la noche pensando en él pero, no, Malfoy no le gustaba, absolutamente no ¡eso nunca! Podría ser todo lo guapo que quisiera, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo por él. Si le había respondido al beso había sido por la sorpresa, porque no se lo esperaba, nada más.

Aunque… si era así… ¿por qué había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago al besarle?

…

El agua caliente resbalaba por sus hombros y caía por todo su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación agradable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por suerte, esa noche había dormido mejor de lo que se esperaba. Cuando se acostó le dolía todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera había cenado. No le apetecía enfrentarse a todos los mortífagos, con su apariencia de duro y autoritario, después de haber recibido un Cruciatus de su propio padre y, sobre todo, lo más importante, no sabía si para bien o para mal, después de haber besado a Greengrass.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, y tampoco es que le importara mucho, pero le asustaba el hecho de que le hubiera llegado a gustar… solo un poco, eso sí, o al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

No iba a claudicar ante Greengrass. Estaba buena, eso tenía que reconocérselo. A pesar de ser dos años menor que él estaba mejor formada que muchas de las chicas de su edad.

Aunque también influía el hecho de que llevara meses sin ver a ninguna mujer menor de treinta años, con su consecuente falta de "desahogo". Sería capaz de ver atractiva hasta a la mismísima Minerva McGonagall si se le insinuara.

No, definitivamente, no le gustaba Greengrass. Solo había sido un calentón provocado por la discusión que estaban teniendo.

Pero… entonces… ¿Cómo explicar el cosquilleo que había sentido en el estómago al besarla?

…

Snape hojeaba algunos libros de magia oscura que había conseguido coger de la mansión.

Estaba escondido en la casa de los gritos, por precaución. Si Voldemort le descubría investigando sospecharía y, conociendo las habilidades mágicas del Lord, no duraría ni dos minutos antes de que averiguara toda la verdad acerca de la misión.

Se había leído ya tres libros, de considerable tamaño y grosor, y no había conseguido encontrar nada que le pudiera ayudar a averiguar los planes que tenía el señor oscuro para Astoria. Todos hablaban de magia negra y hechizos prohibidos, pero no decían nada acerca de magia ancestral o pureza, y mucho menos acerca de la manipulación en sí.

Sabía que existía un poder que tenía que ver con las características que le había descrito la morena, pero nunca había llegado a encontrar nada acerca de ello, ni siquiera el nombre. Era una magia muy rara y obsoleta, de eso estaba seguro y, si el Lord la conocía, no podía ser nada buena.

De repente algo llamó su atención. Era un pequeño libro, situado entre otros dos ejemplares mucho más gruesos, que seguramente se habría colado sin que él lo viera. Era mucho más fino que los otros, y el color violáceo de su portada lo hacía parecer más como un libro de príncipes y princesas que como uno de magia oscura. En la carátula se podía leer: _"Magia anticuada: usos y habilidades"_.

Lógicamente, empezó a leerlo, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, sin haber pasado siquiera de la primera página, empezó a encontrar las respuestas a lo que tanto andaba buscando.

…

Después de una buena ducha ya estaba listo para desayunar. Le encantaba ducharse por las mañanas, le ayudaba a despejarse y relajase para lo que tendría que afrontar a lo largo del día. Vivir con mortífagos y el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo no era lo que se consideraba una actividad relajante precisamente.

Lo único malo es que se le quedaba el pelo mojado y algo despeinado durante gran parte de la mañana, cosa que le molestaba a horrores, a pesar de saber del efecto positivo que ese "look" provocaba en las chicas.

Ya con su capa negra (como no) y su varita preparada, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, para otro largo y aburrido día como mortífago.

A lo mejor hoy le tocaba torturar a alguno de sus "compañeros", eso lo haría algo más divertido, que ganas les tenía a algunos…

…

Estaba hambrienta. La tripa le había rugido ya tres veces, cosa normal contando con que la noche anterior no había cenado y, aunque ella no fuera de comer mucho, no se solía saltar las comidas por nada del mundo.

Se lavó la cara para despejarse y se arregló un poco el pelo, ya se ducharía por la noche, no le gustaba nada ducharse por las mañanas, total, a lo largo del día se iba a volver a ensuciar ¿qué utilidad tenía entonces?

Se vistió y, como ya era habitual en ella, se puso una túnica negra por encima. No es que hiciera tanto frío como para tener que ponerse varias capas de ropa, pero las prendas que a ella le gustaba vestir eran demasiado… coloridas para una casa llena de magos oscuros y maldad a raudales. La capa le daba más seguridad, con ella sentía que se camuflaba mejor entre los mortífagos, y eso nunca estaba de más.

Se guardó la varita en su escondite habitual, enganchada en una pulsera y tapada completamente por la manga izquierda de su túnica. Nunca se sabe cuando te van a atacar y es mejor estar preparada, más si cabe en ese lugar.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para bajar a desayunar, respiró hondo tres veces y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

…...

Debía encontrarla, y debía hacerlo ya. Si no lo hacía rápido podría ser demasiado tarde. Hasta que no averiguara más acerca del plan, debía estar escondida…

…

En tremendo estado de shock. Así es como se habían quedado cuando, al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, casi se chocan de frente el uno con el otro.

-¿Greengrass? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Draco se apartó un mechón mojado de pelo de la frente y miró con sorpresa a Astoria.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy, pensaba que ese cuarto estaba desocupado. –contestó la chica frunciendo el ceño y evitando mirar al rubio.

-Pues ya ves que no. –Comentó molesto, como si lo que acaba de decir Astoria fuera la mayor estupidez jamás contada- Anda, apártate, quiero ir a desayunar. –y empujó suavemente a la morena para poder bajar las escaleras.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero debía, si no se volvería loca. Una cosa así no se puede quedar sin hablar.

-¡Malfoy! –Draco, que todavía no había dado ni un solo paso, giró sobre sus talones y clavó su mirada en Astoria, esperando con ello disuadirla de lo que, sabía, iba a hablarle- Sobre lo de ayer…

-¡Ayer no pasó nada! Jugamos al billar y te gané, nada más. –le interrumpió el chico con agresividad.

Se dispuso a continuar su camino pero la mano de Astoria en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

-Eso… eso no es cierto… -la mirada fría y gris de Draco taladrándola era demasiado para ella. La hacía sentirse tan insignificante… como si no valiera absolutamente nada y todo lo que dijese fuesen idioteces- ¡Gané yo! –replicó con tono infantil. Tal vez no fuera capaz de mantener una conversación con Malfoy sobre el beso, de momento, pero eso no impedía que le reivindicara su victoria al billar.

-Lo que tú digas… -sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Eres un caso Greengrass… Un caso…

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero viniendo de ti, no puede ser nada bueno. –comentó ella divertida.

Y ambos bajaron juntos, aunque en silencio, a desayunar.

…

Astoria y Draco estaba conversando, si es que a una discusión acerca de si el profesor Flitwick era el profesor el más para dar encantamientos se le puede llamar conversación, cuando Maiky se apareció a los pies de la morena.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Maiky? –le preguntó en tono cansado la chica. No es que se llevara mal con su elfina, de hecho, con el tiempo, la había cogido un cierto grado de cariño, pero es que en mitad de una discusión nadie suele estar de humor.

-Maiky ha sido enviada por Snape. El señor Snape quiere hablar con la ama.

-¿Snape? ¿Por qué quiere Snape hablar contigo? –preguntó Draco intrigado enarcando una ceja.

-Si lo supiera no habría mandado a una elfina para venir a buscarme. –contestó Astoria, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Vamos Malfoy, usa esa cabecita rubia que tienes para algo más que para echarte gomina.

-En primer lugar Greengrass; ya quisieras tu tener mi "cabecita", en lugar de ese cerebro más digno de un fracasado Hufflepuff. –la chica fue a replicar acerca de que no era una fracasada pero Draco no la dejó- Y en segundo lugar; ¡dejé de echarme gomina en el pelo a los trece años! ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Me da que tienes un problema…

-Aparte de porque me da exactamente igual lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer -Malfoy chascó la lengua en clara desaprobación y Astoria rodo los ojos- ¡es imposible que me hubiera dado cuenta! Cuando tú tenías trece años yo ni siquiera había entrado en Hogwarts.

-Craso error pequeña e inocente Greengrass –Astoria le miró con cara de pocos amigos ante esa manera de llamarla- Cuando yo tenía trece años tú estabas en tú primer año en Hogwarts. Además…

-Maiky siente molestar, -le interrumpió la elfina, a lo que Astoria sonrió triunfante mientras miraba a Draco con la cabeza bien alta- pero el señor Snape insistió en que fuésemos rápido.

-Sí, claro Maiky, mejor nos vamos, esto es un aburrimiento. -Draco mordió la tostada que había estado untando con mantequilla anteriormente y sonrió falsamente, dando a entender que le daba igual que Maiky le hubiera interrumpido.

Ambas salieron del comedor bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que no había podido evitar quedarse mirando a Astoria mientras abandonaba el lugar.

…

-Ya pensaba que no vendría señorita Greengrass. –Dijo un muy sarcástico Snape, apoyado en los barrotes de una de las celdas de las mazmorras- ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?

-Lo siento, estaba… -comenzó Astoria, quien se había puesto muy nerviosa de repente.

-¿Estaba…? –le instó Snape.

-Estaba… discutiendo con… Malfoy. –Astoria bajo los hombros y suspiró pesadamente al tener que aceptar que se había retrasado por no poder evitar discutir con Draco. Eso no era muy profesional y sabía que Snape opinaría lo mismo.

-Señorita Greengrass, si cree que Draco es más importante que su misión tal vez debería abandonarla para fugarse con él. –comentó ácidamente el antiguo profesor.

Astoria se puso roja como un tomate ante el comentario, no sabiendo si por vergüenza o por indignación. Le había dicho claramente que había _discutido_ con Malfoy, y él lo había interpretado como le había dado la gana. Además, ¿por qué ella era la "señorita Greengrass" y él solo "Draco"? No era por ser quisquillosa, pero le hacía sentir como si Snape no confiara en ella, y se había esforzado demasiado como para que ahora no la tuviera lo suficientemente en cuenta.

-No es mi culpa que a _Draco_ –intentó pronunciar el nombre con el mismo tono que Snape, aunque sonó demasiado resentido- le guste discutir, además…

-¡Vale! –Astoria tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir una insolencia al ser interrumpida por Snape de la misma manera que Maiky había interrumpido a Malfoy- Ya me ha quedado claro señorita Greengrass, no hace falta que siga.

Astoria respiró hondo para calmarse y centrarse en la conversación y no en la maldición que, en esos momentos, deseaba lanzarle a ese hombre de pelo grasiento y actitud mordaz que la miraba con seriedad desde el otro lado de la pared de la celda.

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? ¿Sabe algo sobre la misión? –peguntó la chica con nerviosismo.

-De hecho, sí, he averiguado algunas cosas… -Snape miro a Maiky con desprecio y esta se desapareció al ver el gesto de asentimiento de Astoria- Sé para qué la requiere el Lord…

-¡¿Y a qué espera para decírmelo? –bramó la chica ansiosa.

-Tranquila señorita Greengrass, recuerde que para esta misión necesita estar muy serena, no vaya a estropear todo por lo que hemos luchado algunos… -el retintín con el que Snape dijo esa última frase no le paso inadvertido a la morena, que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no quería enfadar más a su antiguo profesor- Su "poder" de manipulación podría convertirse en un verdadero poder, eso es lo que tiene pensado el Lord. –Astoria frunció el ceño, no entendía nada y volvía a dolerle la cabeza- Con el correspondiente aprendizaje de magia pura y magia negra, unido a las cualidades que usted posee, podría llegar a tener un gran dominio sobre las personas. ¿Lo entiende?

-Más o menos, pero… si solo se trata de aprender magia pura y magia negra… ¡cualquiera podría hacerlo! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no, por ejemplo… Malfoy? El sabe mucha más magia negra que yo, con él el proceso sería más corto. –nunca llegaría a entender por qué fue Malfoy la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza para el ejemplo.

-Digamos que sus características son algo distintas a las de Draco. –Otra vez llamándole por su nombre, en serio, ¿por qué lo hacía?- La gente confía en usted, piensan que es buena persona, que nunca les hará daño, y usted, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, sabe cómo sacar provecho de eso, les manipula.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –A Astoria le sentó muy mal el comentario, y ya estaba harta de que Snape siempre la tratara como la mala de la película- Yo no manipulo a la gente, simplemente, la gente, hace lo que yo les pido. ¡Pero no hago nada para conseguirlo! Me sale natural.

-¡Exacto! He ahí la cuestión. Les manipula sin ni siquiera darse cuenta señorita Greengrass. Puede ser con una mirada, con una sonrisa… Les seduce -Astoria se puso tan roja que podría haber sido confundida con un tomate perfectamente- Y todo eso le sale de manera natural, no tiene ni que esforzarse en conseguirlo.

-Pero eso sería el equivalente a una Veela, se ahorraría más trabajo si consiguiera que unas cuantas se aliasen con él.

-Dejando aparte el hecho de que la mayoría de las Veelas están totalmente en contra de las ideas del Lord… Ellas solo seducen a los hombres, y se queda en eso, una mera seducción. Con usted tanto hombres como mujeres caerían a sus pies. Irían donde dijera, harían lo que quisiera…

-Estarían a mi entera disposición… -le interrumpió Astoria absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Y por consiguiente a la del Lord. –Concluyó Snape- No tendría ni que esforzarse. La mandaría a usted a por la persona que necesitara y usted se lo pondría en bandeja de plata. Para matarla, para sacarla información… ¡lo que fuera! ¿Se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?

-¡¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? El señor oscuro me tiene totalmente controlada. No puedo librarme de él, ¡sospecharía! –todo lo que le estaba contando su ex profesor le estaba empezando a preocupar. Desde el principio todos le habían insistido en que debía cumplir la misión porque sería muy importante en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero nadie la aviso de que estuviera tan implicada en el perverso plan del mago oscuro.

-De momento, y hasta que sepa lo que hacer, manténgase escondida, que el Lord no la encuentre. –Ordenó Snape, impasible a pesar de la creciente ansiedad de la chica- Mañana es un día crucial.

-¿Mañana? Pero si mañana es mí… cumpleaños. ¿Qué pretende hacer Él? –Astoria estaba cada vez más asustada.

-No sé cuáles son las intenciones del Lord para ese día, pero estoy más que seguro de que tendrán mucho que ver con usted. Al fin y al cabo, cumple su mayoría de edad mágica. –Astoria asintió, corroborando lo que había dicho el hombre, a pesar de ser un hecho conocido por ambos- Es cierto que el ministerio no ha estado muy pendiente de usted últimamente, pero al cumplir esa mayoría de edad podrá utilizar la magia sin ningún riesgo de que la descubran, facilitándole las cosas al Lord.

-¿Y qué riesgo podría ser ese? Al fin y al cabo, es la misma magia que usaría en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! No sabía que en Hogwarts se enseñaran maldiciones imperdonables… -comentó Snape irónicamente.

-¡Vale! Lo pillo. –Le interrumpió una muy irritada Astoria- Pero no creo que consiga evitarle por mucho tiempo. Si, como dice, tiene esos "planes" para mí, ¡me buscará dónde sea! Además, no creo que le vaya a gustar mucho la idea de que me esconda de Él y, sinceramente, preferiría no enfadarle demasiado.

-Señorita Greengrass, si el Lord la encuentra seguramente querrá comprobar sus avances en cuanto a los hechizos aprendidos con Bellatrix, los cuales, por cierto, son prácticamente nulos.- Astoria bufó de indignación- Veo que discrepa en cuanto a lo que he dicho acerca de sus… progresos.

-No.

"_Al menos es sincera, algo bueno tenía que tener" _-pensó Snape

-Pero no por falta de ganas, ¡sino por falta de tiempo! –se quejó la chica- Tengo que mantener la mente cerrada todo el día, reunirme con usted cada dos por tres para hablar de mi misión, la cual, por cierto, cada día me parece más absurda –Snape abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante la confesión de la joven, pero la dejó continuar- discutir con Malfoy (porque, sí, empieza a convertirse en una actividad rutinaria), fingir delante de un grupo de mortífagos asesinos para que no me pillen, y lo digo literalmente, el otro día Yaxley y sus _amiguitos_ intentaron matarme, menos mal que huí… ¡y encima tengo que practicar los malditos hechizos! ¡Mi mente va a explotar!

Snape se frotó la barbilla mientras observaba el mugriento techo de las mazmorras.

-Bueno… tal vez tenga una solución para eso. –dijo el hombre, todavía pensativo, ajustándose las mangas de su túnica negra para que quedaran a la altura que él quería.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Astoria, aun algo reticente ante las intenciones de su antiguo profesor.

-Sí, pero antes tiene que prometerme que, durante todo el día de mañana, se encerrara en algún lugar en el que el Lord no pueda encontrarla, y no saldrá bajo ningún concepto.

Ambos se miraron y enseguida supieron a qué sitio se refería Snape, aunque en ese momento a Astoria lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de un billar y cierto rubio…

-Prometido. ¿Qué es lo que ha pensado?

-Sería bueno que tomara clases de legeremancia. –Astoria enarcó ambas cejas, incrédula. Según lo que ella había entendido, Snape pretendía ponerle una actividad más para que tuviera más tiempo libre. Puede que su mente no fuera tan brillante como la de Hermione Granger, pero eso no sonaba muy lógico- No haga conclusiones precipitadas señorita Greengrass, eso le servirá de mucho.

-Permítame dudarlo… -comentó con sorna.

-Si aprende legeremancia tendrá mucho más control sobre su propia mente, y no tendrá que preocuparse tanto de mantenerla cerrada. Yo, a cambio, prolongaría más el tiempo entre reunión y reunión. –Astoria sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento- En cuanto a Yaxley… me temo que no puedo ayudarla. Pero, si le sirve de consuelo, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el Lord se entere de lo que hicieron y les castigue por ello, a partir de ese momento, le aseguro que no se volverán a meter con usted. –la chica suspiró aliviada. Por primera, y posiblemente única, vez en su vida deseaba que Voldemort torturara a alguien de la peor manera posible- ¿Qué me contesta? ¿Acepta mi propuesta? –Snape extendió su mano derecha hacia Astoria y esta se la estrechó suavemente.

-No es que me apetezca mucho tener que pasar aun más tiempo con la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange… pero al menos me servirá para estar algo más tranquila en esta mansión de mier…

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que las clases vayan a ser con Lestrange? –la interrumpió Snape, temiéndose la grosería que fuese a decir la morena. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan soezmente habiendo sido educada por las mejores institutrices del mundo mágico?

-¿No serán con Bellatrix? ¡Menos mal! ¡Al fin una buena noticia! –Clamó Astoria, levantando los brazos hacia el techo- ¿Quién me dará las clases entonces?

-Mi ahijado. ¿Quién sino? Es el mejor en legeremancia después del Lord y de mi mismo en esta casa. –contestó Snape, como si lo que decía fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Su… ahijado?

Astoria no tenía ni idea de quién era ese chico, ni siquiera sabía que Snape tuviera un ahijado, pero no podía ser peor que Bellatrix, ¿o sí…?

…

Y esto es todo por hoy.

¿Qué opináis? ¿Qué significará ese cosquilleo que han sentido Draco y Astoria al besarse? ¿Conseguirá ésta última esconderse de Voldemort? ¿Se lavará por fin el pelo Snape? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! (Bueno, menos lo del pelo de Snape, eso ya que lo decida Rowling) Se aceptan apuestas acerca de lo que pasará próximamente.

No suelo pedir reviews, pero hoy estoy melancólica, que mañana estrenan la última película de nuestro amigo Harry, asique me animará bastante saber que seguís siguiendo la historia =) ¡Ay! Que recuerdos, diez años desde la primera peli (y catorce desde el libro), creo que voy a llorar en el cine mañana.

Bueno, y no me enrollo más que soy muy pesada. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme.**

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Y, de nuevo, siento muchísimo el retraso. Esta vez he de reconocer que me atasqué en el capítulo y no conseguía sacarlo. Pero los próximos ya están algo más avanzados asique espero no tardar tanto en subirlos.

No sé cuanto agradeceros que aun así sigáis leyendo el fic que tengáis tanta paciencia, de verdad, os estoy **muy** **agradecida** (=

**Disclaimer; **bueno, si ya os lo sabéis, asique… Todo lo que os suene de este fic pertenece a J.K Rowling.

He de agradecer en especial a Cassiophia23 por animarme siempre a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, **muchísimas gracias**.

Y creo que esto es todo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

**Capítulo 7; Un cumpleaños muy mental:**

El 23 de Noviembre de 1999 Astoria se levantó asustada. Ni triste, ni enfadada, ni cansada… asustada.

Le parecía demasiada casualidad que Snape le hubiera dicho el día anterior que se ocultara del señor oscuro por seguridad y que justo esa noche tuviera una pesadilla con, precisamente, ese mismo señor oscuro.

No, las casualidades no existen, eso ella lo tenía muy claro. Asique eso solo podía significar una cosa, ese día, algo malo sucedería.

Suspiró derrotada, desde luego, ese año, la tarta de cumpleaños le iba a saber muy amarga.

…

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, las diez de la mañana, una buena hora para bajar a desayunar, era demasiado temprano como para que los vagos de los mortífagos que convivían con él en _su_ mansión se hubieran levantado.

Le apetecía estar un rato a solas para variar. Desde que el Lord llegó a la mansión no había podido relajarse ni un instante. Siempre había un mortífago vigilando por alguna de las esquinas, esperando a que fallara en algo para poder delatarle.

Es lo que tienen los puestos de poder, siempre va a haber alguien dispuesto a hacer que caigas, y cuanto más dolorosa y estrepitosamente mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de la gran mesa del comedor, justo el sitio de enfrente a donde se solía sentar Voldemort en sus, cada vez más frecuentes, reuniones, y empezó a leer el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que había dejado un búho en su ventana aquella misma mañana.

No lo hacía por informarse, más que nada porque ya se imaginaba de antemano lo que pondría; _asesinatos a familias Muggles, extrañas desapariciones, el Lord Tenebroso al acecho…_ Todo eso él ya lo sabía, no por nada había sido uno de los que más había contribuido a que ese tipo de noticias fueran las únicas que aparecieran en los titulares.

Pero le gustaba leerlo, saber que había un mundo fuera de los muros de ese lugar que antaño había llamado su casa, pero que ahora se asemejaba más a una prisión oscura y escalofriante. Nunca lo reconocería, pero el simple hecho de desenrollar el periódico mientras le daba la suave brisa de la mañana en la cara todos los días le recordaba a Hogwarts, y era un recuerdo agradable.

En seguida la mesa se llenó de una cantidad ingente de comida, la cual sería lamentablemente desaprovechada, Draco no es que fuera de desayunar mucho.

Cogió una taza blanca y la lleno de café hasta un poco más de la mitad. Sabía que esa bebida era bastante Muggle, pero el zumo de calabaza le parecía demasiado infantil, y el té, por mucho que le gustase con su punto de leche y ese olor tan atrayente, era demasiado… "femenino" para su gusto.

No le dio tiempo siquiera a dar un sorbo a su taza cuando Snape entró al salón con su capa oscura y algo andrajosa ondeando por la velocidad de sus pasos.

-Buenos días Draco. –Dijo el hombre de pelo negro mientras se sentaba a su lado derecho- Tengo que hablar contigo. –cruzo las manos, apoyándolas en la mesa.

-Tú dirás… -le instó distraídamente el rubio, cortando el croissant con el cuchillo para después meterse un trozo en la boca con esa elegancia que solo los de su familia poseían.

-Supongo que serás consciente de que eres el mejor en legeremancia de todos los que están en esta mansión… -Draco asintió presuntuoso y Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca cambiaría, en eso todos los Malfoy eran iguales- Por detrás del Lord y de mi mismo, por supuesto.- puntualizó- Y comprenderás que ese "don" deberías compartirlo con los menos "afortunados"…

Draco miró a su antiguo profesor con los ojos entornados, una mezcla entre sospecha y curiosidad.

-Continúe... –le ordenó, al más puro estilo mafioso de película de Hollywood.

-Hay una chica a la que no le vendrían mal unas clases de Legeremancia…

-Greengrass –le interrumpió Draco.

Snape resopló hastiado y afirmó con la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado tan rápido?

-No es que fuera algo muy difícil de adivinar, es una completa inepta en casi todo… Y, antes de que pregunte, ni de coña voy a darle clases de Legeremancia. Ya bastante tengo con tener que cruzármela todos los días cuando salgo de mi habitación…

-La señorita Greengrass no es una inepta Draco, te sorprendería la de cosas que sabe para tener tan solo diecisiete años.

-Tiene dieciséis. –corrigió rápidamente el chico, lo cual sorprendió sobremanera al viejo mortífago con el que hablaba.

-Ya no, hoy cumple diecisiete. –Snape cambió su gesto a uno de preocupación al pensar en lo que pudiera pasar ese día con la chica- Y, volviendo al tema anterior, no me importa lo que opines, vas a darle clases de Legeremancia lo quieras o no.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque si no le diré a alguno de los hermanos Carrow que aplique una de sus "normas de conducta" contigo, tengo entendido que no conservas un buen recuerdo de ellas… -le costó mucho ocultar una sonrisa triunfal, sabía que ante ese argumento Draco no se negaría.

Chantaje emocional ¡siempre tan efectivo!

…

Astoria ni siquiera bajó a desayunar. El día anterior se preocupó de ordenarle a Maiky que le subiera todas las comidas a su habitación, ya que no saldría de allí.

La idea no es que la entusiasmara sobremanera, pero seguramente sería mucho mejor que lo que le pudiera hacer Voldemort si la encontraba.

Asique allí se encontraba, en la terraza de su cuarto, masticando una tostada mientras miraba ensimismada el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Los enormes jardines de Malfoy Manor se expandían opulentos y majestuosos, haciendo honor a la familia a la que pertenecían. Sonrió para sí, Draco, desde luego, era un claro ejemplo de ello, con toda esa arrogancia y presuntuosidad de la que hacía gala.

En seguida se reprendió por pensar en él ¿es que ni desayunando podía olvidarle? Desde que llegó, entre discusiones, encontronazos y besos jugando al billar había ocupado sus pensamientos a todas horas.

Cogió la taza de delicada porcelana blanca y rosa, algo demasiado colorido para el lugar al que pertenecía en opinión de Astoria, que había encima de la bandeja, y tomó un gran sorbo del té verde que contenía. Le encantaba ese tipo de té, a pesar de no ser el más indicado para desayunar. Su sabor tan fresco y su temperatura templada la ayudaban a despertarse y empezar el día más relajada.

Al volver a dejar la taza sobre la mesita se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Sobre la bandeja había aparecido un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida y una tarjetita.

Astoria sonrió mientras cogía la tarjeta e intentaba adivinar quién habría podido tener ese detalle con ella.

"_Maiky le desea feliz cumpleaños a la ama. Ella se porta muy bien con Maiky, y Maiky se siente muy honrada de servirla"_

No se esperaba que su elfina se acordara de su cumpleaños, y mucho menos que tuviera ese detalle con ella.

Por supuesto no por eso cambiaría su actitud para con los elfos domésticos y se uniría a Granger en su cruzada por sus derechos, pero desde luego se lo pensaría mejor la próxima vez antes de perder los papeles con esos seres.

Sin embargo no se animó tanto como esperaba al recibir la sorpresa. Ella lo único que quería era pasar ese día en familia o con sus amigos pero eso, en esos momentos, era bastante improbable que pasara.

…

Subió las escaleras despacio, sin ganas, intentado alargar lo máximo posible el momento antes de empezar la primera clase.

Se acercó a la puerta pero no llamó. Su mano se detuvo al escuchar algo al otro lado de la misma. ¿Era su impresión o se oía sollozar a alguien dentro de la habitación?

Giró el picaporte con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y se asomó cauteloso.

Y entonces la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa se presentó ante sus ojos. Astoria, acurrucada en el rincón que formaban la pared del ventanal y la de la chimenea, lloraba silenciosamente o, al menos, lo intentaba.

Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas, y se restregaba los ojos con el puño cerrado para limpiarse las lágrimas, lo que le daba un aspecto de lo más infantil y… ¿enternecedor?

Viéndola ahí, tan indefensa, tan inocente, ¿era posible que eso le hiciera sentir algo distinto a la antipatía que solía sentir por ella? ¿Podía ser compasión? No, imposible.

Draco era, o mejor dicho, se creía, mejor que todos los que le rodeaban. Nunca se había parado a pensar en los demás, y mucho menos en lo que sentían, no sabía lo que era eso.

No, definitivamente no podía ser compasión, ni ternura, seguramente fuera aflicción. Eso tenía lógica, al fin y al cabo, a ningún ser humano le gusta ver llorar a otro… a no ser que te gustara vestir de negro y llevaras tatuada una calavera y una serpiente en tu antebrazo izquierdo. _¡Oh, mierda!_

De repente entró una corriente de aire que hizo crujir la puerta, lo que alertó a Astoria.

"_Malditas casas antiguas" _–maldijo interiormente Draco.

-¡Malfoy! –se sorprendió Astoria. Enseguida se secó las lágrimas y se levantó, intentando aparentar normalidad y quitando algunas arrugas invisibles de su túnica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a ser tu profesor de Legeremancia. –le soltó a bocajarro el rubio, como si fuera algo que ya se supiera, intentando así que pareciera que no la había estado observando mientras lloraba.

Terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Espera ¡¿qué? –preguntó ella, aun demasiado sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Draco y su, muy mal disimulada, pillada.

-Que voy a ser tu nuevo profesor de legeremancia. –repitió el rubio con tono cansado, mientras cogía una de las figuritas de encima de la chimenea y la observaba con altanería

-¿Que tú qué? –volvió a preguntar ella estúpidamente, acercándose al ventanal para descorrer las cortinas y que entrara la luz, aunque en realidad era una excusa para ganar tiempo y poder relajarse, todavía tenía algunos espasmos provocados por su reciente llanto.

-¡Ay Greengrass! Porque sé que eres tonta que si no pensaría que también estas sorda.

El chico hizo amago de acercarse a donde estaba ella pero la mirada asesina que le lanzo la chica le paró en seco.

-A ver… ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Draco, más como si le estuviera concediendo un favor al preguntarla y no porque le preocupara de verdad.

-¿A ti que te importa lo que me pase? Nada que no tenga que ver contigo mismo suele preocuparte.

-Primero; no he dicho que me importe, y mucho menos que me preocupe…

-¿Entonces? –le instó, ya algo cansada de esa estúpida manía que tenía el chico de enumerarlo todo.

-…Y segundo; –continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de la impaciencia de Astoria- No quiero tener que dar la primera clase contigo gimoteando como una niña pequeña. Si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, aunque no me apetezca nada, lo haré.

-¿Estás ofreciéndome ayuda? –preguntó Astoria divertida, acercándose a él lentamente y enrollándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice con picardía, un gesto que le salió involuntariamente y que intentó corregir en cuanto se dio cuenta.

Pero a Draco no le paso desapercibida la actitud con la que la chica había dicho esas palabras y, haciendo gala de toda su presunción, se sentó en la cama y comento como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Bueno, seguramente lloraras por mí, muchas chicas lo hacen… -Astoria arqueó las cejas incrédula- Es normal, no te preocupes, no me da tiempo a complacerlas a todas y, claro, a algunas os toca aguantaros. –Se tumbó boca arriba, con las manos por detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos- Pero… si tan desesperadas estas… puedo…

-¡Malfoy! –le interrumpió Astoria, cada vez más roja y con un cabreo monumental.

¿Pues no se atrevía a insinuar que ella, Astoria Greengrass, la cual le había demostrado su gran odio hacia _él_ en cada ocasión que había tenido, estaba llorando, precisamente, por _él_? Y lo que es peor, había tenido la desfachatez de sugerir que ella estaba desesperada por… por… prefería ni pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunto, cómo si no entendiera el motivo por el cual había sido interrumpido, aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente lo que Astoria había pensado para tener que cortarle de esa manera y por lo cual ahora mismo su cara estaba más roja que un Gryffindor en día de Quidditch (no se me dan bien los símiles)- Estas cogiéndole demasiado gustillo a eso de interrumpirme, y que sepas que no me gusta nada. –Astoria chascó la lengua en un claro gesto de _"¡ya ves! Cómo si me importara"_. Draco, directamente, prefirió obviar los gestos de disgusto de su nueva alumna y proseguir con su explicación- Iba a decir que, si tan desesperadas estas, puedo traerte un pastel de cumpleaños más grande.

Astoria tuvo que ejercitar la mandíbula durante unos minutos después de lo desencajada que se le quedó al escuchar esa última frase.

Draco no solo sabía que era su cumpleaños, sino que había mencionado el hecho de llevarle un pastel más grande, con lo cual, había sido él el que le había ordenado a Maiky que le llevara el trozo de tarta que se había comido hacía apenas unas horas, no podía tener otra explicación. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué la nota estaba firmada por la elfina?

Demasiada información junta para una mente que tenía que permanecer cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo. Astoria había entrado en una especie de trance. Miraba fijamente la puerta y boqueaba de vez en cuando. Parecía la típica niña de película de terror que sabes que, de un momento a otro, se va a poner a decir improperios con voz de camionero y soltar esputos por la boca, daba verdadero miedo.

Draco, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, volvió a preguntar, esta vez con el grado de presuntuosidad habitual, que, en su caso, seguía siendo alto.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿me vas a decir por qué llorabas?

Por fin la morena reaccionó, y todas las preguntas que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento salieron de su boca como si de un río desbordado se tratara.

-¿Me vas a decir tú cómo sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños? ¿Y por qué has hecho que mi elfina me trajera un trozo de tarta esta mañana? –Astoria se echó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación- ¡O por qué narices tienes que ser precisamente tú el que me enseñe legeremancia! –se masajeó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse- Y yo que pensaba que con Bellatrix como tutora había tocado fondo… -se lamentó finalmente la chica, dejándose caer sobre la cama, al lado de Draco, resoplando.

-Vaya, gracias por compararme con la desquiciada de mi tía, eres única alagando a la gente. –comentó sarcástico.

No se había preocupado ni lo más mínimo del pasajero ataque de ira de su, en esos momentos, compañera de cama. Simplemente había cerrado los ojos, relajadamente, tarareando mentalmente una canción mientras Astoria casi se arrancaba su larga, ondulada y, cada vez más azulada y brillante, cabellera.

-No te alagaría ni bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a lo dicho por Astoria y continuó.

-En cuanto a lo demás… No, no te voy a contestar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Mmm… deja que lo piense… -Draco se acarició la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar haciendo como que pensaba- No, no se puede saber. Y ahora ¿podemos empezar de una maldita vez con la clase?

-No hasta que me contestes.

Astoria se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a Draco, cruzo los brazos e hizo un mohín como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y, suspirando pesadamente como si fuera el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, se levantó de la cama y se puso enfrente de la chica.

Cuando Astoria levantó la cabeza y le vio ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos, casi aburrido, y mirándola con esa chulería que siempre destilaba. Con su pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos grises y esa medio sonrisa que llevaba grabada la marca Malfoy por todos lados, no supo si lo que quería era matarlo a imperdonables o a besos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no te voy a contestar así que, cuando dejes de comportarte como una niña pequeña, me llamas, y empezamos con la clase. –después, con toda la altanería de la que pudo hacer gala, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

Decidido, lo mataría a imperdonables, pero que sufriera, que sufriera mucho.

Pensó en replicarle, en insistir hasta que obtuviera su tan deseada respuesta, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo conseguiría y, al menos, mientras estuviera con él, no pensaría en Voldemort.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo, antes de que abriera la puerta- Dejaré de insistir. –acabó claudicando con tono desganado- De momento. –completó con una sonrisilla pérfida. Tampoco iba a ceder del todo, no era propio de ella.

Draco sonrió triunfal y se volvió a recostar en la cama. Astoria hizo lo propio, solo que ella se sentó "a lo indio" en el centro de la cama y esperó pacientemente a lo que el chico dijera.

-Bueno ¿a qué esperas? Inténtalo. –la instó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tranquilamente tumbado, en la misma postura que antes.

Astoria pensó que no sería muy difícil entrar en su mente si tenía esa actitud tan relajada. Pero no le había dado ni una mísera explicación, ¿cómo pretendía que lo hiciera?

Cogió su varita, cuyo uso era prácticamente indispensable para ese tipo de magia, eso era lo único que sabía acerca de Legeremancia, algo bastante inútil si no se conoce el hechizo a realizar, claro.

Draco, al ver que la chica solo acertaba a mover tontamente la varita sin pronunciar palabra y con cara de desesperación, decidió darle una pequeña pista. Se suponía que era su profesor, debería enseñarle cosas ¿no? Nunca tuvo vocación para ese empleo.

-Prueba a decir _Legeremens_, te dará más resultados que mover la varita estúpidamente. –comentó ácidamente el rubio mientras acomodaba mejor la almohada para estar más a gusto.

Astoria le asesinó con la mirada, (y casi con sus propias manos), pero obedeció. Probó a mover la varita de diferentes maneras pronunciando el hechizo hasta que, al quinto intentó, notó algo diferente.

Aunque en realidad no fue como se lo esperaba. No vio ningún recuerdo o pensamiento de Draco, más bien notó como si chocará contra una pared. Una pared dura y rocosa, la cual, por más que lo intentara, no conseguía atravesar.

Cuando consiguió salir de la mente del chico o, más bien, parar el encantamiento, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza e incluso se había mareado levemente.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices ha sido eso? –Espetó Astoria furibunda- Conocía la expresión "ser duro de mollera" pero no sabía que te la tomaras tan en serio.

-Te ciega el odio Greengrass, y lo digo literalmente. ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor eres tú la que tiene el problema? ¡No se te da nada bien esto!

-Acabo de empezar ¿Qué esperabas? –y, de repente, se le ocurrió algo con lo que poder herir un poco el orgullo Malfoy que últimamente tenía tan subido el rubio- Además, seguro que tú no eres tan bueno como dices. No serías capaz de entrar en mi mente ni aunque estuviera bajo _Cruciatus_…

Ella era muy buena en Oclumancia y si Draco no conseguía adentrarse en su mente conseguiría que se sintiera mal durante un tiempo. Y le podría mirar por encima del hombro, que eso siempre subía la moral.

Tal y como esperaba Draco se incorporó, con cara de pocos amigos, y, varita en mano, pronunció el encantamiento pertinente. Astoria se concentró en cerrar su mente lo máximo que pudo, sin embargo el rubio consiguió meterse en su cabeza durante unos segundos.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tu primer beso fue con Nigel Wespurt… -Astoria enrojeció y se maldijo interiormente por haber perdido la concentración y haber dejado a Draco entrar superficialmente- No gustaría mucho en Slytherin si se enteraran ¿no era ese el que se dedicaba a perseguir a Potter por los pasillos como si fuera un grano en el culo?

-Tú sabrás, te dedicaste a burlarte de él durante todo el torneo de los tres magos…

-Que de resentimiento detecto por aquí… ¿es que te sigue gustando? –Draco no podía estar disfrutando más, y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse, Astoria se lo había puesto en bandeja.

-¿Acaso te importa? A lo mejor preguntas tanto porque estás celoso de Nigel… -comentó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Y ahí estaba el golpe de gracia. Astoria sabía perfectamente que a Malfoy no le sentaría nada bien que insinuara ese tipo de cosas.

Por eso cuando Draco se incorporó furioso y la miró intensamente con los ojos entornados… Cuando intuyó sus orbes grises por entre las rubias pestañas… supo que era el momento idóneo.

Movió la varita por detrás de su espalda con mucho cuidado y murmuró: _Legeremens._

Fueron solo unos pocos minutos, tal vez ni eso, antes de que Draco la echara de su mente, pero lo que vio la marcaría de por vida.

Eran unos recuerdos borrosos, a trozos, pero supo enseguida de que se trataba.

Vio a Draco de pequeño, apenas tendría diez años, hecho un ovillo en una esquina, siendo torturado a base de _Cruciatus_ por su padre, mientras le suplicaba que parase. El hombre le decía algo como: -Ésta es la única manera de que aprendas con quién debes relacionarte ¡Entiéndelo Draco! ¡Son escoria! No son dignos de nosotros.

Desde la puerta, Narcissa contemplaba los que estaba sucediendo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con esa compostura y saber estar que parecían acompañarla en cada momento.

La escena la horrorizó tanto que se quedó sin palabras y casi se le escapan algunas lágrimas. Que un padre fuera capaz de maltratar a su propio hijo de una manera tan cruel era algo inconcebible para ella.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Draco la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared con tanta brusquedad que Astoria no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de dolor mezclado con sorpresa por la reacción del chico.

Se le marcaba la mandíbula de lo fuerte que la apretaba, y Astoria podría jurar que el tono gris de sus ojos había perdido totalmente el brillo hasta convertirse en casi negro.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Greengrass! –levantó el dedo índice de forma amenazante- ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso.

Astoria estaba aterrorizada y respiraba entrecortadamente por la impresión de tenerle arrinconándola de esa manera. El chico era alto, muy alto, imponía bastante. Y tenía mucha fuerza, la estaba haciendo daño y seguramente al día siguiente tendría un moratón en el cuello bastante vistoso.

No esperaba que Draco reaccionara de esa manera. Es cierto que el recuerdo era muy personal y que le había pillado a traición pero ¿no era eso lo que él había hecho unos minutos antes?

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por él, y se odiaba por ello, pero le entendía. Él había invadido su intimidad viendo parte de sus recuerdos, pero ella había ido más allá, había visto algo que seguramente muy pocas personas sabían acerca de él.

Y, conociendo esa faceta de ir de duro de Draco, que Astoria hubiera descubierto esa parte de su vida, como si hubiera derribado un muro invisible que le hacía sentirse superior a ella, le habría sentado peor incluso que aquella vez que Hermione le pego, humillándole delante de todos sus amigos.

Draco salió de la habitación hecho una furia camino de los jardines, tomar un poco el aire no le vendría mal para relajarse.

Si no hubiera sido por su gran capacidad de autocontrol estaba seguro de que la hubiera matado allí mismo con sus propias manos. Y se habría arrepentido, por mucho que se lo negara una y otra vez mientras bajaba las escaleras del pasillo.

Cuando Astoria consiguió normalizar su respiración salió corriendo detrás de él. En un principio para pedirle perdón, aunque, a medida que se iba alejando de la habitación, el sentimiento de culpa iba disminuyendo y su enfado aumentado.

No fue hasta que llegó al hall de entrada de la mansión cuando se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

Debía estar todo el día en la habitación, con el fin de que Voldemort se olvidara un poco de ella al no verla por la mansión y pospusiera sus planes para unos días más tarde, con lo que ganarían tiempo para la misión.

Y ahora estaba en mitad de la gran mansión, sola y sin saber qué hacer, a meced de lo que pudiera pasar.

Pensó en volver a su habitación, pero para ello tendría que recorrer algunos pasillos por los que solían pasar bastantes mortífagos, esa no era una buena opción.

Aunque le habría ido mucho mejor si hubiera hecho eso, porque la idea que tuvo para evitar al Lord no podría haber sido peor.

…

¡Tatarará! Y he aquí el capítulo.

Por favor, por favor, no me tiréis tomates, se que ha sido lento y malo, pero era, más o menos, un capítulo de transición.

En el próximo habrá personajes nuevos y los acontecimientos empezaran a ir más rápido, habrá más "acción". Además veremos manifestaciones del poder de Astoria…

Por cierto ¿qué os pareció la última película de todas? (Que hoy no he hecho preguntas) A mi me decepcionó un poquito, aunque sea difícil meter todo un libro en solo dos películas, hay partes que podrían haber estado mejor. Acepto réplicas e incluso reviews negativos, (aunque espero que no se dé este último caso)

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA.

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Por fin subo un capítulo a tiempo! Ya iba siendo hora eh…

Bueno, agradecer por supuesto los reviews, que me animan y me ayudan un montón.

He hecho el capítulo algo más largo porque no podré subir el próximo hasta finales de Agosto (estaré sin internet todos estos días u.u) asique así os lo compenso =)

**Disclaimer; **los personajes pertenecen a "Jo" (es que ya somos amigas y todo) Aunque no me hizo caso cuando le propuse sacar a Draco sin camiseta… "That's suspicious"

Espero que os guste el capítulo. En mi opinión… creo que es aceptable ^.^

**Capítulo 8; Seducción:**

Astoria corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la pesada puerta de entrada a la mansión con dificultad, todavía intentando recobrar la respiración después de la carrera.

El gran camino de graba bordeado por los arbustos que vallaban los jardines laterales se presentó ante sus ojos tan extenso y abrumador como la primera vez que lo recorrió, acompañada de Snape, con los nervios a flor de piel y aterrorizada por lo que pudiera pasarle en aquel lugar.

Una silueta se recortaba con la luz del mediodía al final de la senda. El brillo de su pelo al reflejarse con el sol le delató.

Con pasos largos pero lentos, como quien desea averiguar algo pero le da miedo lo que pueda ser, Astoria se acercó a Draco.

Estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza levantada, intentando coger aire para relajarse, con las manos en jarra sobre su traje negro impoluto y la chaqueta tirada sin ningún cuidado en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de él Astoria se asomó para intentar verle la cara.

-¿Mal… Malfoy?

Silencio.

-¿Malfoy?

Nada.

-Lo… Lo siento. –tartamudeó la chica, retrocediendo enseguida cuando vio que Draco se daba la vuelta y la miraba.

Sus ojos grises, todavía con ese tono de oscuridad que habían adquirido en la discusión, la atravesaban, la quemaban, y ella no podía hacer más que bajar la cabeza y evitarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –preguntó con lentitud, pronunciando en exceso cada sílaba, como si el hecho de no contestar a esa pregunta significara la muerte inmediata.

-No… no debería haber visto eso sin tu permiso. Perdóname.

-Pues fíjate Greengrass, no me apetece perdonarte. –menos mal que Astoria no estaba mirando, y no pudo ver la sonrisa maquiavélica, y bastante falsa, que se formo en la boca de Draco al decir esas palabras.

-Pues eso no me parece nada justo. –y levantó un poco la cabeza, solo un poco, lo justo para poder vislumbrar los relucientes zapatos del rubio y parte de los oscuros pantalones de su traje.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no te parece justo?

-Porque tú también te has metido en mi mente sin preguntarme. –Su corbata negra- Has visto algo que yo no quería que vieras. –Su cuello y su boca, tan apetecibles para ella, aunque no en ese momento- ¡Joder Malfoy! ¡Has visto mi primer beso! –y sus ojos, esos en los que no podía evitar perderse. Esos que la atemorizaban y la atraían, todo al mismo tiempo. Esos que ahora titilaban con una mezcla de odio y algo más, algo que Astoria no acertó a averiguar porque nunca lo había visto en él- ¡Eso no se hace!

-No me hables de lo que se debe o no se debe hacer Greengrass… No estás ni en el lugar ni en la situación adecuada para decir esas cosas.

Y era cierto. Por mucho que ella supiera la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí para él no era más que una mortífaga demasiado joven de la que Voldemort quería algo y, por lo tanto, que compartía la misma ideología que el mago tenebroso.

-Hola tortolitos ¿No sois muy jóvenes para estar aquí? –Scabior hizo su aparición en los terrenos de la mansión con una sonrisa pérfida y su pelo enmarañado, dándole un aspecto salvaje y algo aterrador.

Iba seguido de sus secuaces, y uno de ellos agarraba fuertemente por el cuello a un chico bajito y de pelo castaño que Astoria reconoció enseguida.

Draco se dio cuenta del gesto de preocupación de la chica y, con el mayor disimulo que pudo, se acercó a su oreja y preguntó en un susurró;

-¿Le conoces? ¿Quién es?

-Colin Creevey. –y, aprovechando que los carroñeros miraban a otro lado, continuó- Es un curso mayor que yo. Gryffindor. Le gustaba la fotografía.

-¡Eh tú! –Le gritó el rubio al que agarraba a Colin- ¿Qué ha hecho el chico?

El hombre miró a Scabior y levantó los hombros, claramente no estaba en el grupo por su inteligencia, se limitaba a cumplir órdenes.

-Le pillamos en un bosque cercano con esto. –El carroñero le lanzó la fiel cámara de Colin a Astoria, quien la cogió al vuelo y la miró con nostalgia- Descubrimos que estaba aliado con Potter en algo de un tal Dumbledore o algo así…

-El ejército de Dumbledore. –contestó Astoria en un acto reflejo.

-Sí, eso era, el ejército de Dumbledore. El caso, que como tiene que ver con el chico Potter nos han mandado traerlo hasta aquí.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer con él? –volvió a preguntar Draco, con ese tono autoritario y esa pose erguida que ponía cada vez que hablaba con alguien de la mansión.

-Ahora lo veremos… -contestó otro de los carroñeros, con una risa que más bien parecía un rebuzno, mientras miraba hacia el camino, por el que se acercaba Bellatrix dando saltos.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto es perfecto! Mi querido sobrino y la más joven de los Greengrass están por aquí. ¿Habéis venido a recibir a nuestro nuevo invitado? –La risa trastornada de Bellatrix llenó el lugar y a Astoria le dio un escalofrío- Venid por aquí todos.

Bellatrix condujo al grupo de carroñeros, a Draco y a Astoria a través de los arbustos hacia uno de los jardines laterales.

Una vez allí el carroñero que sujetaba a Colin le soltó en mitad del lugar y el chico cayó desplomado al suelo. Tenía heridas por toda la cara, parecía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, y ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos de lo hinchados que los tenía. A Astoria se le encogía el corazón solo de verle, pero tenía que mantener la compostura, si la descubrían sería peor.

-Le íbamos a atar pero no lo vimos necesario. Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. –dijo el carroñero mientras se reía cruelmente mirando al pobre chico.

-No pasa nada, es mejor así. De esa forma podremos disfrutar mucho más torturándole. –Más risotadas turbadas- Querida, ven, acércate. –Astoria tragó saliva. Bellatrix la miraba, quería que fuera a donde estaba ella, quería que hiciera algo, no podía haber otra explicación. Sus pies se movieron instintivamente, pero ella solo quería desaparecer- Este es un momento perfecto para que practiques las maldiciones.

-Mal… Maldiciones. ¿Qué maldiciones? –preguntó tontamente, cada vez más agobiada.

-¡Las imperdonables! ¿Cuáles si no? –Astoria estaba a punto de vomitar. Sentía una bola en su garganta. Todo eso la repugnaba. Maltratar a un pobre chico indefenso, ¡no era capaz! Y, aun así, debía hacerlo, o ella también acabaría como él. –Empecemos por mi favorita…- La mujer se giró hacia Colin, con una sonrisa vil, mostrando sus roñosos y desarreglados dientes- ¡_Cruccio_!

Astoria no pudo evitar apartar la mirada automáticamente, pero los gritos de su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts eran desgarradores.

-¿Ves querida? ¡Es fácil! Vamos, inténtalo tú. –Bellatrix giró a la pequeña Greengrass y la colocó frente al castaño, que todavía se quejaba por la maldición anterior.

Astoria estaba paralizada. Sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes, estaban agarrotados, no era capaz ni de respirar.

No quería hacerlo, no quería torturar a ese chico con el que tantas veces se había cruzado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No quería ver su gesto de dolor, ni escuchar sus gemidos, porque sabía que sería por su culpa.

Draco, al darse cuenta de que la chica no era capaz de reaccionar, decidió echarla un cable, más por camaradería que por otra cosa.

Él sabía lo que se sentía al torturar por primera vez a alguien, conocía la sensación, ese nudo en la garganta, ese tembleque de piernas… No era fácil, y menos si la persona era conocida.

-Tía, deja que la ayude. La chica no es que sea una experta en este tipo de cosas, tú misma lo has comprobado… Seguramente no sabrá qué movimiento de varita tiene que hacer.

Bellatrix se alejó un poco de la escena indicándole que podía acercarse, y se quedó observando atentamente lo que pasaba desde uno de los laterales.

Draco se acercó a Astoria y la rodeó por detrás. Colocó su mano derecha encima de la izquierda de ella, que era con la que sujetaba la varita. Con la otra la agarró suavemente por la cadera para evitar que se cayera, si seguían temblándole las piernas como lo estaban haciendo no duraría mucho tiempo de pie.

-Tienes que moverla así. –Movió la mano de Astoria en la manera correcta para la ejecución de la maldición- Aunque en realidad eso no es importante, lo importante es la actitud. –le susurró suavemente al oído- ¿Te acuerdas de lo qué te dije hace un tiempo? Debes tener la actitud apropiada. –la chica asintió, aunque bastante insegura- Es difícil, lo sé, pero el nudo acaba pasando y el sentimiento de culpa se acaba yendo, ya lo verás. No te guardes rencor a ti misma –Astoria empezó a relajarse y a respirar con normalidad- Tú piensa en alguien a quien odies mucho y te saldrá solo.

Poco a poco Draco se fue alejando de la chica y ella se quedó sola ante el peligro.

Cogió aire tres veces y levantó la varita. Evitó en todo momento mirar a Colin, ya se sentía bastante mal sin tener que aguantar esos ojos marrones suplicantes clavados en ella.

Movió la varita y recordó lo de pensar en alguien a quien odiase con todas sus fuerzas, y el único nombre que se le vino a la cabeza fue el de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡_Cruccio_! –el hechizo salió disparado hacia Colin y éste empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Era poderosa, muy poderosa. Todos los que estaban allí presentes se quedaron atónitos, no creían que Astoria fuera capaz de conjurar un _Cruciatus _tan potente.

Solo fue capaz de aguantarlo unos segundos. En cuanto escuchó los gritos de dolor de Colin, rogándole porque se detuviera, tuvo que parar, era demasiado para ella. Casi podía sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo el chico a través de la varita. Era insoportable.

Además se estaba cansando en exceso, empezaba a marearse. Todo le daba vueltas y tenía sudores fríos.

La varita se le cayó de las manos y las piernas le fallaron. Veía el suelo cada vez más cerca.

Notó como alguien la agarraba. Era Draco, lo supo enseguida, era capaz de reconocer su olor a menta fresca en cualquier situación.

Sintió calor. Un calor que iba desde la zona donde la sujetaba y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, abrasando todo a su paso. Y entonces su cerebro volvió a reaccionar. Las cosas dejaron de moverse a su alrededor, el sudor frío desapareció y fue capaz de fijar la vista.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Draco mirándola con cara de desconcierto y, un poco más atrás, a los cuatro carroñeros boquiabiertos. No entendía que había pasado ni porque todos la observaban con esas caras de confusión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, aunque lo hizo en voz tan bajita que nadie la escuchó.

-Creo que se ha mareado. –contestó sin saberlo Draco, mirando a su tía con seriedad.

-Normal. ¡Qué _Cruciatus_ más potente! Quién lo diría al verla tan inocentona… -comentó el carroñero que había traído sujeto a Colin, quien, por cierto, se había desmayado por el dolor.

-No pasa nada ¡No pasa nada! –Repetía una y otra vez Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a los dos más jóvenes del grupo- Cissy, mi hermana, está ahora en el porche. Ve y dile que te ayude a subir a tu habitación. Será mejor que descanses… -los separó y empujó a Astoria hacía fuera del jardín- ¡Vamos! ¡Ve! Draco y yo terminaremos el trabajo.

Astoria miró con preocupación al rubio pero, tras el asentimiento de éste, se encamino de vuelta a la mansión.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que Draco había dejado su chaqueta en el suelo, asique la recogió, ya se la daría luego.

Iba despacio, intentando así ganar tiempo para pensar. Pensar en porqué había sentido ese calor cuando Draco la había cogido, cómo ese simple gesto había hecho que todo su malestar se hubiera ido… Pensar en esa fuerza que la había llenado por dentro al pronunciar la tortuosa maldición… Pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en apenas unos minutos.

Se encontró con Narcissa en el porche, tal como había vaticinado Bellatrix, y ésta le acompaño hasta su habitación.

La ayudó a sentarse en la cama y la arropó con una manta tiernamente. Astoria nunca imaginó que una mujer tan apática como ella pudiera comportarse tan maternalmente con ella.

-Gra… Gracias. –tartamudeó Astoria antes de que la mujer dejara la habitación.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acercar a la joven. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la morena y miró a ambos lados.

-No le dejes Astoria, ¡por favor! Ayúdale a elegir el bando correcto. –dijo atropelladamente y, antes de que la de los ojos verdes pudiera reaccionar, Narcissa ya había abandonado la estancia.

¿Se refería a Draco? ¿Y qué quería decir con lo de ayudarle a escoger el bando correcto? ¿Acaso sabía algo de la misión?

Una bandeja con comida apareció encima de la cama y Astoria prefirió comer, no fuera a ser que se marearse otra vez de tanto pensar. Bastante tenía ya con la misión, la legeremancia, las maldiciones y los magos oscuros como para preocuparse también por la madre de Draco.

…

-Mi… Mi Lord ¿me llamaba? –la sala estaba más oscura que de costumbre, o tal vez fuera solo su subconsciente, que de esa manera le advertía del peligro que corría allí dentro.

-Sí, claro que te llamaba. Toma asiento. –dijo Voldemort lentamente, con actitud relajada, señalando con su mano derecha el sillón que estaba enfrente de él.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó dubitativo, intentaba que no se le notase lo aterrorizado que estaba pero las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó con dificultad en el sillón, apoyándose siempre en su fiel bastón.

-¿Para qué me requería mi Lord?

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que has tenido ciertas… desavenencias con la joven Astoria Greengrass ¿no es así? –El hombre de cabellera rubia asintió de mala gana y con un gesto de asco muy mal disimulado- Explícame, Lucius ¿qué es lo que te ocurre con la joven?

-Nada, mi Lord, es solo que… -dudó por unos segundos- no me terminan de convencer sus intenciones. –Voldemort tensó la mandíbula y Lucius tragó saliva. Se apresuró a explicar lo dicho anteriormente- No me malinterprete mi Lord, nunca me atrevería a cuestionar sus decisiones, si cree que es importante para la causa será porque es verdad…

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que no te convence? –le interrumpió el mago oscuro, cada vez más impacientado.

-Creo que intenta aprovecharse de… -Lucius respiró hondo antes de continuar- de mi hijo, de Draco. De su posición social y nuestras posesiones.

Voldemort soltó una risotada escalofriante y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿De veras crees que ella esta aquí por tu hijo? ¿Qué busca algo de él? –Otra risotada, esta vez más fría, cruel, despectiva- ¡Levántate! –Lucius hizo lo propio y su gesto de preocupación se acentuó al ver que Voldemort había sacado su varita- No vas a acercarte a la joven Greengrass, vas a dejar que Draco haga lo que quiera, y tú no vas a hacer nada, que es lo que llevas haciendo todo este tiempo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hablaba tranquilamente, pero más como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Era aterrador, y estaba claro que no admitiría ninguna réplica. Debía obedecer todas las órdenes de Voldemort si quería seguir con vida.

…

Astoria salió corriendo al jardín, hacia el lugar donde todo había pasado.

Nubes negras cubrían el cielo, se avecinaba tormenta, y le daba al sitio un aspecto tétrico y espeluznante.

Todo estaba gris y había una especie de neblina que la impedía ver las cosas nítidas, agobiándola aun más.

Entró a través de los arbustos y le vio allí, tumbado en el suelo, tal y como le había dejado la última vez.

Al oír sus pasos Colin levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos, antaño marrones, estaban vacíos, oscuros como la misma noche, sin expresión alguna. Su piel era muy pálida, casi tranparente, como la de un fantasma. La imagen era horripilante.

Se acercó a ella con los brazos hacia adelante, como si intentara cogerla, y Astoria se hecho automáticamente para atrás.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿En qué te has convertido? –Decía con voz espectral- Tú eres la responsable de que yo este así.

Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerla…

…

Draco terminó de comer y entró al baño para echarse un poco de agua, necesitaba despejarse.

Estaba muy cansado, su tía le exasperaba, y tener que aguantarla durante una tortura se le hacía siempre interminable, además no encontraba su maldita chaqueta ¿dónde la habría dejado?

Cuando ya estuvo algo más despierto y relajado decidió subir a ver a Greengrass.

No era muy propio de él preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero ella había sido capaz de pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido en la clase de Legeremancia, que menos que preguntarle si se encontraba bien después de lo ocurrido con el chico de Hogwarts.

…

Astoria se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. El sueño había sido tan real que tuvo que escudriñar toda la habitación para asegurarse de que Colin no estaba en ella.

Entró al baño y se lavó la cara para serenarse un poco, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Se miró al espejo, su imagen había cambiado mucho desde que entró a la mansión.

Al principio sus ojos verdes brillaban como el sol aun estando a oscuras, ahora estaban apagados, sin alegría, parecían incluso más oscuros. Las ondas de su larga cabellera iban perdiendo definición conforme iban llegando a las puntas, quedando estas totalmente lisas y, aunque mantenía la suavidad y el brillo de antaño, ahora tenía reflejos más azulados que le daban un aspecto muy artificial. Había adelgazado un montón por la presión y los disgustos de estar allí, y su piel estaba mucho más blanca, le recordaba al Colin de su pesadilla. Y recordar otra vez el sueño la hizo derrumbarse.

Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Las lágrimas pronto empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mojándolo todo a su paso y cayendo en pequeñas gotitas saladas sobre sus manos.

Era un llanto desconsolado, le daba igual que la pudieran escuchar o el aspecto que tuviera en esos momentos, solo quería desahogarse, con la esperanza de que todo lo que sentía se fuera con esas lagrimas y dejara de atormentarla.

Ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos recorriendo la habitación, acercándose poco a poco al baño. De lo que sí se percató fue de la suave tos que alguien muy conocido para ella hizo en un intento de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Astoria sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, no lo necesitaba para saber que quien había entrado era Draco.

-Le torturé un poco más y…

-¿Está…? –el llanto le interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta.

-¿Muerto? Sí. –Contestó él impasible, sin darle ninguna importancia a lo que estaba diciendo- Y, sinceramente, no sé qué esperabas que pasara.

Astoria se levantó como si fuera un resorte y se secó las lágrimas con ira.

-Claro ¿no? Es un sangresucia, a ti lo que le pase te da igual. –al ver el gesto de confusión de Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado, debía disimular, aunque estuviera indignada por la actitud del chico- Tu les odias. -terminó, con gesto abatido, afirmando ese hecho como si fuera una sentencia.

-Que les odie no significa que me guste verlos muertos. –Astoria levantó las cejas en tremenda sorpresa, no se esperaba que alguien como Malfoy dijera eso- Era un compañero de Hogwarts. ¡Más pequeño que yo! Tampoco es fácil para mí.

Draco salió airado del baño hacia la terraza, donde se quedo observando los jardines mientras la suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro, relajándole.

-El Lord debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti, muy pocos son capaces de conjurar un _Cruciatus _tan poderoso siendo la primera vez. –comentó el chico, dándose la vuelta y volviendo, ya menos cabreado, a la habitación.

-Él puede estar todo lo orgulloso que quiera de mí, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor. –rebatió Astoria con la cabeza gacha.

Ya no había rastro de llanto en su cara pero seguía sintiendo esa congoja en su interior. Se sentía responsable por la muerte de Colín, y sabía que ese sentimiento de culpa la acompañaría de por vida. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Malfoy?

-¿Le mataste tú? –sentía mucha curiosidad y, tal vez por eso, no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la pregunta, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que confesara un asesinato.

-No Greengrass, claro que no. –Y Astoria suspiro aliviada, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante todo ese tiempo y por fin pudiera soltar todo el aire- Yo solo les torturo. Del resto se ocupa mi tía.

-¡Ah, bueno! Mucho mejor, dónde va a parar… -comentó sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le regalara flores? –La morena lanzó un bufido- Claro que prefiero lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ a Rowle o a cualquiera de los que rondan por mi casa en estos momentos, pero si me obligan a torturar a un ex-compañero de Hogwarts también lo voy a hacer. Prefiero salvar mi culo antes que el de cualquier otro.

-Típico de ti… egoísmo puro y duro.

-Pues si Greengrass, soy egoísta. Y mentiroso, y ambicioso, y, si me apuras, algo cabrón. Porque soy un Slytherin mortífago. ¡Lo tengo todo para ser mala persona! Y tú, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, eres igual que yo. –dijo casi de carrerilla, con un desprecio hacia sí mismo inimaginable en alguien tan orgulloso como él.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Astoria iracunda, dando un paso hacia el rubio.

Su pelo tenía una apariencia salvaje de la de veces que se lo había echado hacia atrás por los nervios, y tenía las mejillas rojas por el enfado. La verdad es que Draco la encontraba bastante sexy con ese aspecto, aunque se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y porque no es cierto? –dijo provocándola, dando otro paso hacia ella, quedando ambos a muy poca distancia.

Astoria se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no podía pensar con claridad, la cercanía de Draco la inquietaba.

-Dime Greengrass ¿Por qué? –la apremió Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

Solo quería que se apartara, que la dejara sola para poder seguir lamentándose por lo dura que estaba siendo la vida con ella. Por eso soltó lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera tener.

-¡Por qué yo no soy mortífaga!

Se arrepintió al instante y se tapó la boca con ambas manos nada más decirlo, pero lo había confesado, no había vuelta a atrás. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un giratiempo en esos malditos momentos.

Miró a Draco aterrorizada, pero él solo atinaba a observarla con los ojos muy abiertos, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua de vez en cuando.

Toda la casa de Slytherin estaría orgullosa de ella en esos momentos, ya que prefirió salir corriendo cobardemente antes que enfrentar la posible reacción del rubio. El cual, por cierto, tardo lo suyo en darse cuenta de la repentina huida de la chica.

Corrió escaleras abajo sin un destino fijo. Solo quería esconderse de Draco, o, mejor dicho, de cualquier persona que pudiera rondar por aquella mansión. Nadie resultaba de su agrado en ese lugar.

Y entonces se acordó. Un sitio en el que nadie la podría encontrar y en el que estaría a gusto durante las largas horas que planeaba esconderse. La sala de juegos.

Entró y, al instante, la tonalidad de las paredes cambió al morado y la moqueta se volvió de color azul eléctrico.

Colores oscuros y aturdidores que expresaban perfectamente cómo se encontraba en su interior. Triste, nerviosa y abatida por los últimos acontecimientos.

Buscó con anhelo el mini bar, aunque no solía beber en exceso. Desde pequeña la habían enseñado que emborracharse no era nada elegante y que siempre debía guardar la compostura cuando de beber se trataba, pero en esos momentos le daba exactamente igual su educación, el protocolo y hasta lo que pudiera opinar su mismísima madre si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Cogió una de las botellas que había en la vitrina de whisky de fuego, la cual fue repuesta mágicamente al instante, y se la bebió casi de un trago, sin ni siquiera tener la delicadeza de usar un vaso.

Hacía horas que había comido, de hecho, había pasado un buen rato desde la hora de cenar, y tenía el estómago totalmente vacío, pero no le importó cuando cogió la segunda botella y empezó a vaciarla en su estómago, aunque esta vez sí, usando un vaso.

…

Eran solo las once de la noche, demasiado pronto para él, pero estaba muy cansado y tenía bastante sueño asique, después de estar un rato contemplando el fuego en la chimenea de su habitación, relajándose y pensando en lo que le acababa de confesar Astoria, se dispuso a irse a la cama.

Entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa. Tenía la manía, desde que estaba en Hogwarts, de ponerse el pijama en el baño, si es que a un simple pantalón de seda negro cómo única prenda de vestir se le podía llamar pijama.

No hacía excesivo calor y desde luego no había chicas alrededor para alabar su tan trabajado cuerpo, pero él tenía que lucirse, no podía evitarlo.

Se acomodó entre las sabanas oscuras de su cama, dejó la varita en la mesita de noche de su lado izquierdo, no sin antes haber corrido los doseles, e intentó dormirse.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente, dejando entrar por el resquicio un poco de luz. Draco descorrió los doseles y fue a coger la varita, pero se detuvo al descubrir quién había entrado.

La puerta se cerró tras la chica y ésta se acercó. Entró por el lado derecho de la cama y se tumbó de costado, mirando directamente a Draco, quien la observaba estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Greengrass? –preguntó por fin el rubio, incorporándose y mirándola desde arriba.

La chica apoyó el codo derecho en el colchón y acomodó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirándole con picardía y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. –aunque en realidad sonó mucho más ininteligible, algo así como; "Eezo mizzmo puodrrría prrreguntartei yyo a zti". Pero, por la salud de los lectores, pondré la traducción.

-¡Genial! Estás borracha. ¡Lo que me faltaba! –Draco puso los ojos en blanco- Pues no creas que te voy a dejar dormir la mona aquí… tú te vas a tu hab…

-¡Ssshhh! –le calló la morena, poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca- Sabes que no estoy borracha, no intentes disimular, sé lo que pretendes. ¡Te he pillado!

Draco enarcó una ceja, empezaba a encontrar muy divertida a la nueva Astoria ebria.

-Cierto, me has pillado. –Dijo sarcásticamente, acomodándose mejor en la cama- ¿Y qué se supone que pretendo?

-Tú quieres seducirme.

Casi se atraganta de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Astoria. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa que le entró para poder seguir con su papel y que pareciera que se estaba tomando en serio todo lo que decía la chica.

-¿En serio? Vaya Greengrass. ¡Qué gran perspicacia tienes! ¿Cómo lo has notado?

-Es evidente. –Contestó Astoria con la seriedad de una niña pequeña que intenta que la hagan caso- Has venido a mi cama, medio desnudo, –y señaló el pecho de Draco, completamente al descubierto- para que caiga rendida a tus encantos.

-¿Y ha funcionado? –preguntó, tapándose disimuladamente la boca para que la morena no se diera cuenta de que casi se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Astoria se acercó sensualmente al chico, aunque con la borrachera que llevaba y la inocencia propia de la chica, se hacía más jocoso que excitante, y acarició con su pie derecho, por debajo de las sábanas, la pierna de Draco.

-La verdad es que sí. -y con esa simple frase el rubio empezó a encontrar interesante la conversación- No necesitas seducirme, –Malfoy bajó la cabeza hasta quedar a unos milímetros de la de Astoria- ya lo has hecho. –Greengrass levantó la cabeza hasta que su frente chocó con la de Draco- Quiero pasar la noche contigo, y no precisamente durmiendo… -Draco puso una sonrisa lujuriosa- ¡No quiero parar en toda la noche!

Ambos se acercaron aun más y, justo cuando Draco iba a besarla, Astoria… se quedó dormida.

-¡Greengrass! ¡Greengrass! –La zarandeó, pero la chica seguía profundamente dormida- ¡No me jodas!

Para colmo Astoria, en sueños y con la mayor inocencia del mundo, deslizó su mano derecha hasta la parte baja de la tripa de Draco, muy cerca de su, probablemente, más preciada zona.

-¡Genial Greengrass! ¡Genial! ¡Hasta en sueños tienes que joderme! –se quejó, mientras retiraba la mano de Astoria y se tumbaba en la cama, acomodándose muy cerca de la chica- Aunque no literalmente, claro.

…..

Eran ya más de las dos de la madrugada y Draco seguía sin conseguir dormirse.

No podía negar que estaba a gusto teniendo a Astoria durmiendo a su lado, aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo confesaría, pero no era capaz de coger el sueño.

De repente la morena empezó a moverse bruscamente en la cama. Draco pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla asique intentó despertarla.

Astoria abrió los ojos como platos súbitamente.

-¡Weasley! Tengo que encontrar a Weasley. –dijo en voz muy alta. Después se volvió a dormir, dejando a Draco estupefacto.

…

Al día siguiente Astoria despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, el peor que había tenido en toda su vida, de eso estaba segura.

Después de restregarse los ojos con las manos e intentar fijar la vista unas cuantas veces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. La decoración era totalmente distinta.

Las paredes eran de un color caoba muy oscuro, aunque la luz de la mañana se reflejaba en ellas y le daban un aspecto algo más acogedor al lugar. Alcanzó a ver una chimenea encendida de piedra caliza justo enfrente de la cama. También había una estantería con, lo que parecían, todos los libros de Hogwarts y algunos objetos de decoración que no atinó a ver, y un armario gigantesco.

Intentó asomarse para ver como era el otro lado de la habitación, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que no estaba sola. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes. Un brazo fuerte y pálido rodeaba su cintura, y pegaba su espalda contra el cuerpo caliente de alguien cuyo aliento chocaba en su nuca y la estremecía.

El olor a menta fresca que desprendía el susodicho le delató, y Astoria no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que era Malfoy.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba muy a gusto, incluso el dolor de cabeza parecía menos fuerte estando entre sus brazos.

De repente unos recuerdos borrosos golpearon su mente y la aceleraron como un huracán. Ella muy cerca de Malfoy, a punto de besarle, con su pierna rodeándole, tocándole…

Su respiración empezó a agitarse, se estaba agobiando y tenía sudores fríos ¿y si había hecho algo más con él? ¿Y sí había "cruzado la línea"?

Consiguió apartar el brazo de Malfoy y levantó un poco las sábanas. Vale, bien, estaba vestida, eso reducía las posibilidades de que hubiera pasado algo… indecente entre ellos.

Con mucho cuidado termino de destaparse y se levantó de la cama, pero un fuerte mareo provocado por la resaca la hizo volver a sentarse.

En ese momento Draco se movió, y Astoria se quedó paralizada en el sitio, rezando para que no se despertara. Por suerte lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta, quedando tumbado de costado hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse Astoria pudo comprobar que el cuarto de Draco no era mucho más grande que el suyo. Se esperaba objetos de magia oscura, muebles horteras, opulentas y recargadas decoraciones en oro… en definitiva, un estilo muy rococó, complicado y fastuoso, tal y como era Draco.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que el resto de la habitación se parecía bastante a la suya. Un gran ventanal, levemente tapado por unas gruesas cortinas en verde esmeralda que apenas dejaban entrar la luz menos por un pequeño resquicio al descubierto. Un sofá de cuero negro bastante grande pegado al piecero de la cama y un pequeño escritorio colocado al lado de la estantería.

El suelo era de tablas de madera en un color pardo algo más claro. En frente de la chimenea estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra blanca, contrastando con la oscuridad del resto de la habitación, que tenía pinta de ser muy cómoda.

Escuchó un leve graznido proveniente de donde estaba Draco y decidió que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Ya le pediría explicaciones más tarde, ahora lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama e inflarse a pociones contra el dolor de cabeza.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, y se asomó con cautela. Miró a ambos lados y salió de puntillas, dando pasos cortos en dirección a su habitación, que tampoco le pillaba muy lejos.

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la había estado observando en todo momento. Severus Snape, agazapado en una esquina del fondo del pasillo, contemplaba a la chica preguntándose por qué salía de la habitación de su ahijado a esas horas de la mañana y con la misma ropa del día anterior.

…

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente? –preguntó Narcissa Malfoy, con cara de preocupación, a su marido, que paseaba junto a ella por los terrenos de la mansión, disfrutando del aire fresco, casi helado, propio de esa época del año.

Estaba cada vez más delgada y, aunque seguía siendo una mujer bellísima, los años no pasaban en balde para ella, y la ansiedad por su familia y la guerra hacían mella en su aspecto, demacrándola.

Tampoco Lucius gozaba de su mejor época. Su largo y lacio pelo rubio estaba cada vez más enmarañado y greñudo, cada vez más a menudo tenía que atárselo para que pareciera algo más decente. Estaba mucho más pálido y tenía unas bolsas violáceas bajo los ojos debido a la falta de sueño.

La familia Malfoy caía en picado y el único que podía salvarlos se encontraba desayunando despreocupadamente en esos momentos.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora Narcissa… -la mujer le miró ceñuda- Es cierto que Greengrass no me gusta nada para Draco, pero puede que nos resulte incluso útil.

-No te veo muy convencido querido.

-Eso es porque no lo estoy, pero así debe ser, no intervendré más entre ellos dos.

Narcissa no entendía nada. Lucius últimamente había estado muy misterioso pero ese día se llevaba la palma.

-Pues deberías ir convenciéndote pronto cuñadito. -una voz aguda que se clavaba en los oídos- Esa chica es muy valiosa, estoy segura de que hará grandes cosas… -Bellatrix Lestrange.

…...

Eran ya más de las cinco de la tarde y Astoria había conseguido, a base de las más variadas pociones, que su dolor de cabeza se disipara hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

Ahora estaba sentada cómodamente en su sofá, deleitándose del sonido del crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Podría vivir sin cama, sin magia e incluso sin ducha, pero estaba segura de que moriría si le quitaran el placer de sentarse a los pies de una chimenea y disfrutar del calor que desprende o de las virutas que saltan de vez en cuando a causa de la alta temperatura.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un rubio de ojos grises entró sin decir nada, como si esa fuera su habitación.

-Malfoy ¿se puede saber qué narices haces aquí? –preguntó Astoria bruscamente, intentando así que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba al ver de nuevo al chico después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

No había conseguido acordarse de mucho más, pero para haber acabado durmiendo a su lado algo tendría que haber pasado.

Mientras Astoria hacia sus cavilaciones Draco seguía merodeando por la habitación, abriendo de vez en cuando los cajones o mirando bajo la cama.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó más fuerte, pero el chico seguía sin hacerla caso- ¡Contéstame!

Astoria, harta de que la ignorara, se levantó del sofá y fue directa hacia él. Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su espalda, con la mano levantada, dispuesta a darle una buena colleja, el rubio de dio la vuelta y, con un rápido movimiento, aprisionó la muñeca de Astoria detrás de la espalda de la misma.

Estaban muy cerca, y el contacto de la mano de Draco en su muñeca la quemaba. Era una sensación muy extraña, nunca antes se había sentido así, como si una bola de fuego entrara por esa zona y la fuera abrasando poco a poco, subiendo su temperatura a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó apretando los dientes, mostrando a las claras los enfadada que estaba.

-Nada. –Contestó inocentemente- Solo comprobaba que no hubiera botellas de whiskey de fuego por aquí. No quiero que se repita lo de anoche durante la clase. –y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco hizo que a Astoria le dieran escalofríos.

Era sabido por todo Hogwarts que cuando Draco había tenido una "noche ajetreada" con alguna alumna solía pasearse por los pasillos con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que estaba poniendo en esos momentos. ¿Podría ser que ellos dos…?

A Astoria le cambió el gesto de la cara enseguida y se juró y perjuró mentalmente que no volvería a beber ni aun estando bajo un _Imperius_.

-Anoche no paso nada Malfoy. –si hacía como que se acordaba de lo que había pasado tal vez Draco se lo contara sin darse cuenta.

-Cierto, no se puede catalogar lo que pasó como algo reseñable.

"_¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Es qué siempre tiene que darse esos aires de misterioso? ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?_ _¡Es insufrible!"_ –pensó melodramáticamente Astoria.

-Por supuesto, lo de ayer no significó absolutamente nada. –disimuló como pudo la morena.

Por fin Draco la liberó de su prisión y pudo alejarse de él y de ese maldito aroma que desprendía y que hacía que sus hormonas bailasen revolucionadas.

Fue muy chocante, en cuanto Draco deshizo el contacto, el calor que sentía Astoria despareció. Tal y como vino, se fue.

-Empecemos con la clase. –sentenció Draco, tumbándose en la cama como el día anterior.

-Sí, será lo mejor. –Astoria hizo lo propio, solo que ella se puso de costado.

-Esta vez te dejaré entrar en mi mente, aunque, por supuesto, solo te mostraré lo que yo quiero que veas. –Astoria puso los ojos en blanco. Ya sabía de antemano que no la dejaría ver sus recuerdos, no hacía falta que lo aclarara- No quiero que se repita lo de ayer.

-Desde luego ayer debió de ser un día para olvidar en tu vida, no quieres que se repita nada de lo que paso… -comentó Astoria socarrona.

-¡Anda! Saca la varita y deja de hablar que hay poco tiempo. –le ordenó severamente, aunque el comentario le había hecho gracia.

Escuchó la palabra _Legeremens_ y notó como Astoria entraba tímidamente en su cabeza.

Ella pudo ver la primera clase de encantamientos de Draco con el profesor Flitwick, y a una muy pequeña Hermione corregir a Ron sobre como pronunciar la palabra _Leviosa_. Un recuerdo muy curioso si contamos que Draco odiaba a la sangre sucia Granger, ¿cómo es entonces que se fijo en ella durante esa primera clase?

De repente una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, mejor dicho, una pregunta.

-¿Quién era? –Draco frunció el ceño- El sangre sucia con el que hablaste y por el que tu padre te castigo. ¿Quién era?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no quiero que menciones nada de lo que paso ayer. ¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora? –preguntó molesto el rubio. Ya bastante tenía con que ella conociera esa parte de su pasado como para que encima lo tuviera que estar mencionando a todas horas.

-¡Venga Malfoy! ¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo? Total, ya lo he visto.

-Mira, con tal de que te calles… -Astoria sonrió sabiéndose ganadora de esa mini pelea que acababan de tener- Digamos que… Granger y yo nos conocimos unos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Astoria asintió solemnemente.

-Por eso la odias tanto ¿no? Porque tu padre te castigó por su culpa.

-No Greengrass. Odio a Granger porque es una sangre sucia ¡me da asco! Encima es amiga de San Potter y de la comadreja. ¡Sería imposible no odiarla! –contestó con el mayor desprecio del que fue capaz.

-Entiendo... ¿Y no será que estas celoso? –preguntó ella picarona, incorporándose para poder ver mejor las expresiones del rubio.

-¿Y no será que estas metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? –preguntó él en el mismo tono que Astoria- ¡Por Merlín Greengrass! ¡Es Granger! Me repugna el simple hecho de mirarla. –fue ver la cara de aversión de Draco y comprender que lo que había insinuado sobre Hermione era una completa estupidez- Y deja ya este tema si no quieres que empiece yo a hablar de la confesión que me hiciste ayer.

-Confesión… ¿Qué confesión? –por un momento a Astoria se le paso por la cabeza una imagen de ella completamente borracha y diciéndole a Malfoy que le gustaba de la manera más patética.

-Hola, me llamo Greengrass y voy diciendo por ahí que no soy mortífaga. –dijo Draco, poniendo una voz muy aguda, supuestamente imitando a la de Astoria, y haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy –dijo ella con, lo que pretendía, fuera un tono sarcástico, aunque sonó muy resentido- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Me llamo Astoria, ya lo sabes. Aunque prefiero que ni lo mentes, es más, no me dirijas la palabra a no ser que sea de vital importancia.

-Por mi perfecto. –replicó con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos. Astoria le miraba a él con una mezcla entre diversión y vergüenza, y Draco le devolvía la mirada algo intrigado por qué le resultaría tan chistoso a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia Greengrass?

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que guardas en tus bolsillos. –Draco la miró ceñudo y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Al darse cuenta de que algo le faltaba miró a Astoria, quien jugaba con una varita que no era suya entre los dedos- Se te cayó mientras abrías uno de mis cajones. Es curioso que no te dieras cuenta antes. Eres muy descuidado Draco… -comentó burlona, intentando aguantarse la risa.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que a Draco no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia la "broma".

-¡Dámela! –ordenó, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Astoria negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Greengrass dámela… -esta vez el tono era de advertencia, empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Pero la morena no iba a claudicar tan fácilmente. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien viendo a Malfoy tan nervioso. Quería hacerle de rabiar un poco más, vengarse por todo lo que él le había hecho.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. –Draco agarró a Astoria por el tobillo y tiró de ella hasta que quedó tumbada en la cama. De la sorpresa por la inesperada acción se le cayó la varita, momento que aprovechó Malfoy para recuperarla.

Alargó su mano hasta donde estaba el objeto, no sin antes rozar, supuestamente sin querer, la pierna de Astoria.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. El mismo calor abrasador solo que multiplicado por mil y una corriente eléctrica que podría haber iluminado todo el Londres Muggle. Su mente se nubló y sintió como si ya no fuera dueña de sus actos, como si alguien la controlara.

Levantó la cabeza y la espalda de una manera tan sensual que a Draco se le secó la boca, hasta que quedó sentada de rodillas encima de la cama.

Lentamente, y mirándole a los ojos con picardía y… ¿lujuria? Draco nunca pensó que pudiera usar ese adjetivo con Greengrass, no al menos con la Astoria sobria, se acercó a él.

-Siento haberte cogido la… - Astoria deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de Draco hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de la entrepierna de éste- …varita.

Al rubio se le oscurecieron los ojos y su voz sonó más grave que nunca.

-No… No pasa nada.

-No seas tan bueno conmigo… -y se acercó un poco más- No debería haberlo hecho… -la mano derecha de Astoria en la almohada, la izquierda en el brazo derecho de Draco, ambas rodeándole- He sido mala…

-Bueno… Todos aquí somos malos… –dijo seductoramente, poniendo una media sonrisa y echándose hacia delante para estar más cerca de Astoria.

-Cierto, y deberíamos ser castigados por ello… -pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de Draco, quedando sentada a horcajadas encima de él- Somos muy malos. –completó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y frenético beso. Sus lenguas peleaban por ver quien tenía el control, pero parecía como si siguieran un compás, como si encajaran la una con la otra en un baile húmedo y excitante.

Astoria se sentía desatada, como si una fuerza mayor actuara por ella. Se sentía fuera de sí, otra persona totalmente distinta, mucho más sexy, atrevida, poderosa…

Draco, por su parte, estaba disfrutando como nunca con esa nueva faceta de la Greengrass. Estaba demasiado agitado como para pensar en lo que realmente estaba pasando o en las consecuencias que pudiera tener. Prefería concentrarse en ese movimiento de caderas ascendente y descendente de Astoria que lo estaba volviendo loco.

La morena tenía el control y lo sabía, por eso no dudó en arrancarle literalmente la camisa a Draco. Los botoncitos negros quedaron esparcidos por toda la cama y la camisa olvidada en algún rincón de la habitación.

La joven disfrutó paseando sus manos por el torso desnudo y tan bien formado de Draco, quien no se quedó atrás y coló sus manos por debajo de la falda de tablas de la chica, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y la tersura de sus muslos.

Pero, de repente, la "niebla" que cubría la mente de Astoria se disipó y, aunque ese calor abrasador seguía ahí, fue como si volviera a ser dueña de su cuerpo y de sus actos de nuevo.

La realidad le golpeó como una pelota y cortó el beso bruscamente.

Draco se quejó pero siguió besando el cuello de la chica, pensando que ella tenía planeado dedicarse a otras zonas. Sin embargo ella le apartó de golpe y se levantó de la cama.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho? –Le espetó alterada, intentando colocarse bien la falda- Me has echado un filtro ¿verdad? ¡Un filtro amoroso!

Draco se levantó hecho una furia y se paso la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

No entendía que narices le pasaba a esa chica, pero estaba empezando a hartarse de ese jueguecito que se traía de calentarle para luego no hacer nada.

-¿Un filtro amoroso? –Preguntó incrédulo- En primer lugar; no existen filtros para enrollarte con alguien y que te deje a medias, cosa que, por cierto, está empezando a convertirse en algo muy habitual en ti. –La frase le salió con una animadversión inusitada, aunque gracias a eso Astoria se dio cuenta de lo que pasó cuando estaba borracha la noche anterior- Y en segundo lugar; si existiera nunca lo usaría contigo. –Puro rencor es lo que inspiraba esa frase- De hecho, no lo utilizaría con nadie, no lo necesito. –completo vanidoso con una sonrisa pedante.

-Pues no parecías resistirte mucho… -comentó ella. No se iba a quedar atrás, él también había participado en ese beso tan… desenfrenado, y no dudaría en recordárselo las veces que hicieran falta.

-Se te veía tan entregada… -rebatió ácidamente- Pareces muy experta en eso de seducir a la gente… -insinuó- Ya sabemos cómo te has ganado el puesto. ¿Con cuántos chicos de Hogwarts practicaste para que se te de tan bien? ¿Es qué pretendías quitarle el puesto a la chica Weasley?

Pero Astoria había dejado de escuchar hace un buen rato y ahora en su cabeza solo se oía una palabra: _seducción_.

…

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?

Lo he subido un poco de tono por que el poder de Astoria no es que sea precisamente muy inocentón jeje…

Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Acepto críticas, por supuesto constructivas, y también reviews bonitos, claro. Aunque sois muy majos, siempre me los dejáis bonitos =D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO =)

Besos.

Audrey HMA n.n


End file.
